


С чистого листа

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 24,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: Один - успешный врач. Другой - студент-танцор, который всю жизнь слышит о себе: "Он какой-то слишком голубой". А тут ещё потенциальный работодатель ставит условие вполне определённого характера.Случайная встреча и... Завертелось!





	1. Начало?

**Author's Note:**

> Макс:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c639331/v639331332/573b8/BzD0Mk3SFzE.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c639331/v639331332/573bf/4-xxSJgVrqI.jpg
> 
> Саша:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c639331/v639331332/573c6/_dVII2IBT5Q.jpg
> 
> Баннер https://pp.userapi.com/c840529/v840529083/1ac6e/Tt88kRlKqnY.jpg
> 
> Что-то вроде вбоквела: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940085/chapters/39805383  
> Это два никак не связанные сюжетом фанфика. Их можно читать по отдельности.

Я сидел в клубе с друзьями или, правильнее сказать, с приятелями и задавался вопросом, зачем я вообще туда пришёл. С каждой минутой я всё больше склонялся к тому, чтобы встать, уйти и, не цепляясь за прошлое, не пытаясь найти в нём ответы на вопросы, возникающие в настоящем, начать жизнь с чистого листа.

Компания, с которой я пришёл в клуб, гомонила вовсю, но я давно уже, выпав из беседы, думал о своём.

Какого? Зачем? Зачем я вообще пришёл сюда?

Недолго поразмыслив, я пришёл к выводу, что эти люди — страница моего прошлого, и бесполезно пытаться вернуться туда, что уже давно прошло.

Компания, с которой я сегодня сюда пришёл, была немаленькой. Кого-то я знал ещё со студенческой скамьи, но давно не видел, кого-то, друзей моих бывших сокурсников и друзей их друзей, я, разумеется, видел впервые.

Как-то так вышло, что не так давно я обнаружил, что с теми людьми, в обществе которых я вращался последнее время, я не имею ни общих интересов, ни точек соприкосновения. Это так странно… Проснуться однажды утром и понять, что те, кого ты мнил едва ли не единомышленниками и друзьями, тебе никто, и, скорее всего, даже не заметят твоего отсутствия или внезапного исчезновения.

Обнаружив всё это, я первым делом бросился к тем, кого уже давно считал своими друзьями. Нет, Друзьями. Или, правильнее, ДРУЗЬЯМИ. Благо, что у двоих из них приближались дни рождения, и не было необходимости специально измысливать повод для встречи.

Да, всё осталось, как было: Олег, Алексей, Егор, Никита и Роман по-прежнему были ими, но за последние годы у каждого появилась куча своих, сугубо личных проблем и интересов. И было ясно, что так же, как когда-то, у нас уже не будет никогда.

Олег медленно, но упорно развивал собственный бизнес. По его словам, приползая домой, он отключал всё и вся, лишь бы его не трогали и не тревожили. Вытащить его куда-нибудь теперь было задачей абсолютно непосильной.

Алексей недавно сменил работу и стал главным бухгалтером. В данный момент всё его время было посвящено охмурению какой-то Аллочки, работавшей в той же конторе.

Егор, годами перебивавшийся едва ли не с хлеба на воду, внезапно вытащил счастливый билетик: его приняли на работу в очень серьёзную государственную структуру, и он стремительно превратился в этакого неуловимого Джо. В те дни, когда он был не на работе, он навёрстывал пропущенное за «напрасно растраченные годы», разъезжая по заграницам не только в отпуске, но даже в выходные.

Никита по-прежнему был жутким трудоголиком, принципиально не берущим отпуск, даже не возьмусь сказать, сколько лет подряд. Он уже давно стал начальником отдела и на вопросы об отдыхе неизменно отвечал: «Танкеры плавают и по воскресеньям». В произошедшем с ним я винил исключительно какую-то шалаву, поматросившую и бросившую его в первые годы работы. После неё он уже не пытался заводить серьёзных отношений ни с кем и с головой погрузился в работу.

Роман недавно женился. Работал он посменно, и теперь отловить его стало ещё сложнее, чем раньше.

Короче, мои друзья (настоящие друзья) так и остались моими друзьями, но обнаруженная вокруг меня пустота осознанием этого факта не заполнялась.

На днях по работе я пересёкся с Николаем Николаевым. Учились мы когда-то вместе. Он-то и предложил завалиться в ночной клуб.

Был вечер субботы. Веселье в самом разгаре, а я сидел, погрузившись в свои невесёлые думы.

Меня одолевали безрадостные мысли о том, что все мои предыдущие расставания проходили как-то незаметно и безболезненно, а вот последнего «бывшего» я почему-то выкинуть из головы не мог. Вернее, не самого бывшего, скатертью ему дорога, а сам факт расставания.

Может, это сказывается возраст?

А ещё я думал об обнаруженном вакууме и не знал, чем его заполнить.

Как я понял из разговоров, клуб, в который мы пришли, принадлежал какому-то не то дальнему родственнику, не то приятелю Николаева, который тоже сидел вместе с нами.

Собравшиеся делились разными смешными (и не очень) историями из жизни. Кое-кто был уже весьма хорош, кто-то был на подходе к этому.

Расползающийся (но ещё умещающийся на одном стуле) владелец клуба, мерзко подхихикивая, что-то вещал о том, что у него появился потрясный кандидат в танцевальную программу, но хрен он его возьмёт на работу, пока тот не… Дальше я слушать не стал. Банальная история. Из размышлений о собственной жизни меня вырвало восклицание толстяка «А с пидорами по-другому нельзя!»

Я сморщился. Разумеется, всех встречных и поперечных я не ставил в известность о своей ориентации. И разъяснять этому идиоту степень его заблуждений я не стал.

— Ничего! Он сегодня ко мне сам приползёт! Сам разрешения попросит! — похохатывая, не унимался толстяк.

Кивнув Николаеву и ещё паре сокурсников, я направился к выходу. Зря я сюда пришёл.

Где-то на полпути к двери меня внезапно развернула чья-то рука. Рука принадлежала светловолосому стройному парню куда моложе и несколько выше меня.

— Не хочешь уйти со мной? — без преамбул поинтересовался он.

«А, собственно, почему нет?» — подумал я. Я не монах, не импотент, не старик и не урод. С уходом Юрика жизнь не закончилась. И в самом деле, хватит жить предсказуемо и равномерно: работа — дом — сон и никаких безумств.

Я уже собирался ответить в утвердительном смысле, как стоявшего передо мною парня внезапно повело в сторону.

— Трахнемся? — продолжил он. — Я даже позволю тебе трахнуть себя, — парня качнуло опять, — или ты хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнул я?

Я присмотрелся. Разумеется, в мельтешащей цветной круговерти танцпола определить что-то было сложно, но парень мне показался немного неадекватным, и зрачки, вроде, расширены.

Я открыл рот, чтобы послать его подальше, как вдруг заметил рядом двух типов, мало похожих на веселящихся посетителей: взгляды и поведение не те.

Эти двое, как мне показалось, не сводили с парня глаз.

«Ну-ка… Посмотрим», — подумалось мне. Я ответил:

— Согласен. Едем ко мне, — добавил я, следя за реакцией этих двоих, а не стоявшего передо мной блондина.

— Едем…

Его качнуло опять.

Судя по выражениям лиц, эта парочка была очень недовольна. Один из них кинул взгляд в ту сторону, где осталась та компания, от которой я откололся.

Не может быть! Или может?

— Трахнемся, — сказал я.

— Трахнемся-я-я… — при этом парня опять повело в сторону. В этот раз куда сильнее.

Двое амбалов переглянулись.

Если я правильно просёк ситуацию, парня вот-вот вырубит. Чтобы проверить свою теорию, я добавил:

— Без резинки.

— Без резинки… — протянул он.

— В лесу родилась ёлочка, — произнёс я то первое, что взбрело в голову.

— Ага… Ёлочка-а-а… — парня качнуло.

Надо было что-то делать. Я схватил блондина за руку и потащил за собой сквозь толпу, как на буксире. У выхода я оглянулся. Один представитель «сладкой парочки» стоял, прижимая телефон к уху. Я перевёл взгляд. Так и есть. Толстяк сунул руку в карман.

Я толкнул тяжеленную дверь и вышел на улицу. Доведя ничего не соображающего парнишку до машины, я усадил его на переднее сиденье, пристегнул ремнём и тронул машину с места.

— Тебя как зовут? — спросил я, выводя машину со стоянки.

— Макс…

— Куда? — вопрос повис в воздухе. — В смысле, везти тебя куда? Ты где живёшь?

В ответ — тишина. Я повернул голову. Макс спал, привалившись виском к стеклу окна.

Я вздохнул. Хоть я и медик, но понятия не имел, что этому Максу намешали. Придумать что-то получше, чем отвезти его к себе домой, я не смог. «Ничего. За воскресенье придёт в себя», — подумал я.

— Нас с тобой ждёт незабываемая ночка… — пробормотал я и вздохнул. — А, может, и утро.


	2. Неожиданный гость

Припарковав машину возле дома, я понял, что меня ждёт проблема. Нет, не так. ПРОБЛЕМА. Сидевшего рядом со мной парня мне удалось разбудить, но не привести в себя. Он, подобно мокрой тряпке, висел на мне, хотя, вроде, и сохранял при этом более-менее вертикальное положение. На любые мои вопросы он, глядя куда-то сквозь меня, повторял вторую половину последней услышанной фразы.

Я, кое-как, довлёк его до квартиры, успев мысленно порадоваться, что это всего лишь третий этаж, и опечалиться, что это третий этаж в старом фонде. Полубесчувственная тушка, казавшаяся возле машины такой тощей и даже лёгкой и изящной, при преодолении последнего пролёта лестницы начала казаться неподъёмного веса статуей, очень жёсткой притом.

Именно поэтому я сгрузил парня на диванчик, стоявший в гостиной у окна, а не, скажем, в кровать в бывшей комнате прислуги, где иногда ночевали приезжавшие ко мне дальние родственники и иные гости. Нет-нет, я не разорившийся тайный миллионер, просто, судя по расположению окон в квартире, было достаточно просто определить, где когда-то находились «парадные комнаты», а где проживала, судя по всему, служанка, гувернантка, а, может, повариха. Короче, при входе в эту вечно тёмную комнатку возле кухни нужно было открыть дверь, а мне в тот момент хотелось побыстрее перегрузить неадекватное тело на любую горизонтальную поверхность.

Сказано — сделано.

Это я теперь понимаю, что отведи я его в ту полутёмную комнатёнку или уложи на узенький диванчик правым плечом к спинке, всё бы пошло по-другому, и, скорее всего, ничего бы и не было, но…

Уложив Макса, я залёг спать. Где-то под утро меня разбудили стоны. Поскольку жил я в квартире один, то привычки закрывать двери кухни и тех комнат, которыми я пользовался постоянно, то есть, спальни, гостиной и кабинета я так и не заимел. Стоны доносились с диванчика.

Припомнив, что нас, студентов-медиков, учили делать промывание желудка через зонд, я мысленно произвёл ревизию того, что дома можно было бы использовать для данной процедуры и пришёл к выводу, что всё, имеющееся у меня, нестерильно, и едва ли может быть стерилизовано в домашних условиях и использовано для облегчения участи наглотавшегося какой-то дряни в клубе.

Обойдя обращённый сиденьем к окну диванчик, я в рассветном полумраке пригляделся к тому, что на нём происходит. Из-за того, что сиденье дивана было несколько наклонено в сторону спинки, большая часть веса лежащего приходилась на прижатое к спинке левое плечо. Макс, не просыпаясь, раз за разом безуспешно пытался перевернуться на другой бок, нажимал плечом на спинку дивана, всхлипывал и постанывал.

Я посчитал, что если его перевернуть носом к спинке, он успокоится и продолжит спать дальше. Однако парень фактически заорал и тут же проснулся.

— Плечо… — издал стон он и тут же снова улёгся на спину.

— Упал на него вчера? — предположил я.

— Нет. Травмировал. Давно. Был уверен, что всё сто лет, как прошло. А тут месяц пришлось ежевечерне тягать одну корову… Через две недели стало побаливать, а ещё через две пришлось уйти: я уже пошевелить им не мог. Думал, всё уже прошло, а оно снова… — сморщился Макс и постарался максимально отдалиться от спинки дивана. Учитывая небольшую ширину сиденья дивана, удалось это ему плохо.

— Слушай, — вдруг предложил я, — перебирайся ко мне в кровать.

— Чего?! — явное изумление в голосе и на лице Макса указывали на то, что своё недавнее предложение трахнуться парень совершенно не помнит, да и, возможно, мысль о двух особях мужского пола в одной постели для него дика.

— Ничего. Там места больше, — ответил я. — Пошли.

Макс отлепился от дивана и последовал за мной.

Я вытащил из шкафа запасное одеяло, а подушек у меня в кровати всегда было две, забрался в кровать с одной стороны и жестом предложил Максу занять другую. Постояв с полминуты, он разоблачился до трусов, разобрал свёрнутое одеяло, лёг, немного повозился и затих.

Уснул я почти мгновенно.

Проснулся я оттого, что Макс удобно устроился на боку, уложив на меня больную конечность и закинув на меня ногу. Когда я попытался по-тихому уползти на край кровати, меня, не просыпаясь, ловко перехватили и вернули в исходное положение.

Пролежав ещё сколько-то, я снова принялся выбираться из постели. В этот раз Макс проснулся и тут же, словно спрут, втянул щупальца, то есть, отпустил меня и откочевал обратно к краю.

— Подъём! — беззлобно гаркнул я, предполагая, что парень сейчас встанет, оденется и уедет к себе домой.

Но он лишь приоткрыл один глаз и, простонав: «Мне нехорошо», — перевернулся на живот и уткнулся носом в подушку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кто не верит, смотрим тут: http://ratkino.ru/upload/video/thumbs/medium/a/3/1/a31ec787773db91278e3aff2f2cd9d85.jpg


	3. Весьма познавательное чтиво

Кое-как выбравшись из-под постанывающей тушки, я на всякий случай поставил на плиту воду и ушёл в душ.

Когда я вышел оттуда, вода уже вскипела, а Макс продолжал лежать в прежней позе.

Я позавтракал, а он всё лежал. Не идти на работу я не мог, а потому принялся одеваться, задаваясь вопросом, не совершаю ли я большой ошибки, оставляя его у себя. Причём, беспокоил меня не тот факт, что весь день в квартире будет находиться не совсем адекватно реагирующий на окружающее незнакомый мне парень, а то, что, уходя, я собирался его закрыть в квартире одного.

Принеся из ванной тазик, я поставил его возле кровати. Там же я оставил большую чашку с водой.

После чего я растолкал Макса, придал ему сидячее положение и, как сержант на плацу рявкнул:

— Сидеть и слушать! И не перебивать!

Взъерошенный Макс изумлённо воззрился на меня.

Я прочитал ему краткую лекцию о тех последствиях, которые неминуемо ждали бы его, не попадись ему в клубе я, об опасности беспорядочных половых связей и секса без резинки.

Глаза Макса становились всё круглее.

Мой взгляд упал на книжный шкаф.

— Чтоб к моему возвращению всё прочёл и выучил. Вернусь — проверю.

Я схватил с полки толстенный том учебника венерических болезней и швырнул ему на колени.

— Таз — рядом, кастрюли с кипячёной водой — на плите. Захочешь есть — еда в холодильнике.

Макс так же молча таращился на меня.

— Вернусь — проверю, — как можно более грозно повторил я, ткнул пальцем в лежащий на кровати том и вышел из комнаты.

***

На работе, как обычно, всё закружилось, завертелось. Пациентки, запись, направления, анализы, загадочным образом исчезающие карточки, появляющиеся потом в самых неожиданных кабинетах. Короче, рутина. О Максе я вспомнил только вечером.

Открыв дверь квартиры, я на мгновение задался вопросом, туда ли я попал, так как из кухни плыли дивные ароматы. Хотя, возможно, это я настолько сильно проголодался.

На кухне никого не оказалось. На сковородке под крышкой обнаружилась картошка с луком, на столе — салат из помидоров со сметаной.

В бывшей комнатке прислуги Макса не было.

А вот увидеть то, что предстало моим глазам в гостиной я оказался не готов. У окна, используя подоконник вместо станка, Макс, одетый лишь в мои спортивные штаны, делал какие-то па. Но поразило меня даже не это. Одной рукой он придерживался за подоконник, в другой — у него был толстенный фолиант, тот самый, оставленный мною утром учебник венерических болезней. Продолжая приседать и поднимать ноги, не наклоняясь ни в одну сторону, Макс перелистнул страницу.

Я, видимо, чем-то выдал своё присутствие, так как он повернул голову в мою сторону, снова присел, приподняв ногу, и, чуть взмахнув раскрытым учебником, произнёс:

— Весьма познавательное чтиво.

Потом он переложил учебник в другую руку и развернулся другим боком к окну.

— Надеюсь, выучить наизусть акушерский справочник меня не заставят? Кстати, а зачем он тебе? — спросил Макс, махнув томом в сторону того шкафа, из которого я утром извлёк учебник венерических болезней.

— А я работаю...

Я замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы получше объяснить.

— Гинекологом, — добавил я.


	4. Какой-то слишком голубой

Услышав, кем я работаю, Макс воззрился на меня как на ненормального.

— Тебе так надоедает смотреть на определённую часть женской анатомии на работе, что по вечерам для разнообразия ты водишь к себе немного перебравших парней? — выдал он.

— Нет, — ответил я, совершенно не понимая, почему я хочу объясниться. — Всё было с точностью до наоборот. Интерес к парням стал причиной выбора такой профессии. Когда я понял, что это меня не изменит, что-то менять уже поздно было. Потом — банально привык, — продолжил я.

Ответ вышел совершенно невнятным, непонятным и сумбурным, но Макс дополнительных объяснений от меня не потребовал. Он просто развернулся ко мне спиной и, заложив ногу на подоконник, принялся медленно приседать. Я же стоял, как идиот, пялясь на голую гибкую спину и думая лишь о том, что, судя по тому, что я вижу, кроме голого Макса, под штанами ничего нет, и что после ухода Юрика, при воспоминании о котором теперь в душе ничто почему-то не дрогнуло, я во всех возможных смыслах был один.

Я молча стоял и пялился, разве что, не истекая слюной, а Макс приседал. Я чувствовал себя полным кретином, но Макс, возможно, сам о том не догадываясь, пришёл ко мне на помощь.

Не оборачиваясь, он произнёс:

— Я там ужин приготовил.

Я заставил себя развернуться и уйти на кухню.

Я честно пытался поесть. Было вкусно, но кусок в горло не шёл, и мысли мои были о другом.

Минут через десять в дверях кухни появился Макс. Вид спереди только подтвердил мои предположения о том, что кроме самого Макса под штанами ничего нет. Макс был мокр, взъерошен и… Короче, мне его захотелось скушать. И не только.

— Я приму у тебя душ и пойду? — спросил он.

— Да, пожалуйста, — ответил я.

А что, собственно, ещё я мог сказать?

Есть не выходило, и потому я ушёл с кухни. Никакого коварного плана у меня не имелось, клянусь. При всём желании я не смог бы объяснить, зачем я это сделал, но я вошёл в ванную.

За полупрозрачной шторкой, ловко завернув руку за спину, Макс тёр мочалкой плечо.

— Спинку потереть? — вдруг услышал я собственный голос.

— Потри, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Макс.

Я, отведя в сторону шторку и вынув из руки Макса мочалку, принялся водить ею ему по спине. Макс молча стоял, глядя перед собой в стену.

— Они все говорят, что я «какой-то слишком голубой», — произнёс вдруг он.

— Кто они? — глупо спросил я.

— Все. Сначала отчим. Мать развелась с отцом. Потом нашла себе в интернете жениха. Столько рассуждала, как классно мы с ней заживём в Америке. А когда приехал этот её Стив, тут же выяснилось, что потенциальный пасынок совсем не такой, как ему хотелось. В общем, меня решили отправить к отцу. А мать со Стивом уехали. Она присылала деньги, а я тут жил. В училище я пошёл, чтобы побыстрее получить возможность работать. А отец взял и умер. Ему на работе объявили, что его оформят истопником, а работать он, как и раньше, будет начальником участка. Должность понадобилась сыну директора. Отец домой пришёл сам не свой. Сказал, что есть не будет, а пойдёт посидит на лавочке с мужиками. Им-то он про директорского сына и рассказал. Потом — пошёл домой. Пошёл, но не дошёл. Упал на лестнице и умер. После вскрытия сказали, что от сердца*.

Макс замолчал. Вода всё так же лилась сверху. Я продолжал водить люфой по его спине.

— Мать на похороны не приехала. Они со Стивом расплевались, ей пришлось идти работать. Короче, она стала присылать меньше, а в последний месяц — и вовсе ничего. Светлана, отцова супружница, меня и раньше терпеть не могла, а теперь твердит, не замолкая: «Все мальчики на мальчиков похожи, а этот, прости, оссподи, как пидор траханный, ногами машет и задницей под музыку вертит», — явно копируя чужие интонации, произнёс он.

— Я в один клуб работать устроился. Им в готовый номер танцор был срочно нужен. И всё бы ничего, но там одну тушу надо было несколько раз за вечер на поддержку поднимать. Платили хорошо, и хозяин нормальный был. Только у меня через пару недель плечо разболелось. Пришлось уйти.

Он замолчал, а я продолжил водить варежкой.

— Общежитие дадут только осенью. Если вообще дадут. Да и жить на что-то надо. Вот я и стал ходить по клубам: искать, куда возьмут.

— С тобой поговорил толстяк-владелец, чем-то угостил и попросил подойти позже? — предположил я.

— Ну да, — кивнул Макс.

— А потом он бы поставил тебе определённое условие… — начал я.

— Видимо, да, — согласился Макс.

— Не видимо, а точно. Вылезай, — скомандовал я.

И Макс вылез. Вылез нисколько не стесняясь, взял полотенце и принялся вытираться.

Внезапно опустив его, он повернулся ко мне, посмотрел в глаза и тут же отвёл взгляд. И, прихватив полотенце, ушёл в комнату.

Я, постояв, как идиот, пошёл за ним.

Макс, по-прежнему неодетый, стоял возле дивана, на который кое-как была брошена его одежда. Он опять на меня глянул и опять опустил глаза.

Мне померещилось? Показалось? Или…

Я обошёл диван, подошёл к Максу и провёл ладонью от ключицы вниз. Парень не отстранился, но и никаких ответных действий не предпринял.

Окей. Тогда будем действовать.

***

О-о-о-о-о… Да-а-а! Уф-ф-ф…

Я ткнулся носом Максу куда-то в район ключицы. То ли это было супер, то ли у меня слишком давно не было секса.

Я кое-как приподнялся, и, придерживая резинку на обмякающем члене, слез с него.

Не знаю, что я собирался в тот момент сказать, но что-то сказать я точно собирался. Но я промолчал, так как от неожиданности лишился дара речи.

Макс спал. Просто спал. Ровно дышал и чему-то улыбался во сне.

Тэк-с… Так кто же кого в итоге трахнул-то?

Кто получил своё?

Я? Он? Оба?

И что вообще происходит?!

И да, про учебник венерических болезней я тогда так и не вспомнил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * История, увы, реальная
> 
>  
> 
> _____________
> 
>  
> 
> Огромное спасибо Кимуле за консультацию о медиках и их специализациях.


	5. Секс — не повод для знакомства?

Мы так и уснули: мокрые и липкие.

Когда я утром проснулся, Макс даже не пошевелился. До звонка будильника оставалось десять минут. Стараясь двигаться как можно тише и осторожнее, я выбрался из постели, отключил будильник и на цыпочках ушёл в ванную.

Перед уходом на работу я задумался. Макс спит, вчерашнее мне очень понравилось, но понравилось ли ему, и каковы его ближайшие планы?

После недолгих размышлений я оставил на видном месте большой лист бумаги со своим телефоном, проверил наличие еды в холодильнике и, уходя, запер дверь, мимолётно подумав о том, что напоминаю себе Кощея, охраняющего своё сокровище. Или просто у меня давно не было приличного секса? Вычеркнем. Давно не было секса. Вообще. Но и Макс мне понравился тоже.

***

На работе всё было, как обычно.

Макс не звонил. К худу это или к добру?

Рабочий день продолжался.

***

Поднявшись по лестнице, я прислонился лбом к двери. Ну и денёк! Найдя ключ, я отпер её. Просто чудо из чудес, что я благополучно добрался до дома, ни во что не въехав и никого не задавив.

Макс обнаружился в кровати. С толстенным томом в руках. Неужели с тем самым учебником венерических болезней?! Он полулежал, задрапировавшись простынёй на манер древнего римлянина. Лежал, судя по всему, так и не одевшись с утра.

И тут у меня что-то переклинило.

Посрывав с себя одежду, я рухнул в постель, отобрал у него книгу, швырнул её куда-то в сторону, потянул Макса на себя и потребовал:

— Трахни меня… Немедленно… Ну?

***

Когда ближе к вечеру мы, абсолютно измочаленные, валялись на разорённой кровати, Макс, глупо хихикнув, спросил:

— Я, конечно, слышал, что секс — не повод для знакомства. Но, всё-таки?

— Александр… Саша, — глядя в потолок, представился я.

— Слушай, у тебя что-то случилось, да? — спросил Макс.

— Ага… — не желая выдаваться в подробности, абсолютно неинформативно ответил я.

— А что? — не отставал он.

Поняв, что он, похоже, этой темы не оставит, и проще будет ответить, я закрыл ладонью глаза и сказал:

— Она родила.

— Кто она?

— Эта дурища пришла, блять, на приём «Потому что там внутри очень странные ощущения», и родила у меня в кресле раньше, чем приехала скорая!

— Ну нифигасе! — пробормотал Макс.

— Вот именно, — вздохнул я. — Трахни меня ещё раз, — потянул его на себя я.


	6. Следует действовать

Утром я задумался над происходящим и пришёл к выводу, что следует действовать. Причём, быстро. Пока Макс, довольно улыбаясь чему-то, спал, обнимая подушку, я вышел в интернет, чтобы убедиться, что мои планы выполнимы. Оказалось, что да. Дело оставалось за малым: нужно было как-то сделать так, чтобы с моими планами согласился Макс.

Я потряс его за плечо.

— Подъём!

Ноль реакции.

Я потряс сильнее. Макс завозился, покрутился и, не просыпаясь, соорудил из одеяла нечто вроде кокона, в котором и исчез по самые уши.

Выхода не было. Я, потянув за подушку, извлёк её из-под спящего.

— Какого… Что за… — начал Макс, не раскрывая глаз.

Я приступил к претворению своего плана в жизнь.

— У тебя паспорт есть? — начал я.

— А тебе зачем? — не раскрывая глаз, зря в корень, начал он.

— Я в пятницу уезжаю. Хочу тебе взять билет. Тоже.

Макс извлёк себя из-под одеяла и воззрился на меня.

— У меня отпуск. Уезжаю на три недели. Поехали вместе.

— Куда? — снова зря в корень, поинтересовался он.

— На юг, к морю, но вообще-то в дикую деревню.

— У меня нет денег, — спокойно ответил он. — Мне на лето нужно работу искать.

— С таким плечом ты много не наработаешь.

***

В общем, спорили мы долго. Но самое главное, не поднимали вопрос, зачем мне вообще понадобилось, чтобы он ехал со мной. Слава богу, мне удалось убедить Макса, что на деньги за авиабилет на одного можно купить два железнодорожных, да ещё и сэкономить где-то треть от суммы. О жилье я уже договорился. Ещё мне удалось убедить Макса, что чем-то питаться он стал бы и тут, и что деньги за билет и жильё он мне вернёт в неком отдалённом неопределённом будущем.

Как я уже говорил, зачем мне всё это понадобилось, нами не обсуждалось.

***

Когда билеты через интернет были заказаны (Макс оказался Максимом Владленовичем Пестовым), а завтрак съеден, я объявил Максу, что везу его лечиться.

Споры начались по новой.

Приехав на работу, я передал Макса в руки своего коллеги, врача-травматолога, выяснил у Макса номер телефона и ушёл в кабинет.

***

Вскоре раздался телефонный звонок.

— Ничего особо серьёзного там нет, — услышал в трубке я. — Пусть тяжёлого этой рукой не поднимает. Месяца через два-три само пройдёт.

— А ему ты это сказал? — спросил у травматолога я.

— Сказал. Мальчик очень переживает. Кстати, он тебе кто?

Если вы верите, что самые болтливые — это бабушки у подъезда, вы категорически неправы. Нет больших сплетников, чем медики, причём, именно мужеска полу.

— Скажи в регистратуре, что я в перерыв к ним спущусь и всё оплачу, — перебил коллегу я. — Извини, у меня за дверью очередь, — соврав, я повесил трубку.

***

Несколько раз за приём я сквозь открываемую дверь слышал «Какой ми-и-иленький!» и один раз «Так и хочется обнять и тискать».

Мне стало любопытно. Как я уже говорил, любопытнее врачей никого нет.

Я выглянул в холл. На угловом диванчике, прижимая к себе казённый журнал "Здоровье", спал Макс.

Достаточно бесцеремонно растолкав его, я узнал, что он, оказывается, ждал, когда в коридоре никого не окажется, чтобы зайти в кабинет с надписью "гинеколог" и предупредить меня, что он едет на собеседование, а потом домой, переодеться. Проверить, что он забил в память сотового номер моего телефона, я как-то позабыл.

Я напомнил, что мы уезжаем, что билеты уже куплены, что ему нельзя перенапрягать руку, и, понимая, что у него нет особого желания лишний раз заходить домой, предложил сразу собрать вещи для поездки и перевезти их ко мне.

***

Когда после работы я подъехал к дому Макса, то застал сцену, которая была более чем красноречива. Макс выходил из подъезда, навстречу ему шла несколько расползшаяся бабища, за руку она вела девочку лет семи-восьми. У девочки были такие же светлые, как у Макса, волосы, напомнившие мне выгоревшую на солнце солому. Правда на этом всякое сходство заканчивалось. Вырвав у матери руку, с радостным воплем: «Ма-а-а-а-аксик!» - девочка рванула к нему. Макс присел и заключил её в объятья. Толстуха подошла и с кислой миной принялась, видимо, отчитывать и костерить Макса.

Тот, не вставая, ей что-то ответил.

Потыкав носком босоножка поставленную на асфальт сумку, она, ухватив девочку за руку, отцепила её от Макса и потащила к подъезду. Девочка всё оборачивалась и что-то кричала ему.

Макс, судя по всему, меня не заметил. Я порадовался, что несколько промахнулся с подъездом, потихоньку сдал назад, немного постоял за углом и снова подъехал. Макс смотрел прямо перед собой. Сумка стояла у его ног.

Он молча забрался в машину и, нахохлившись, молчал до самого дома.


	7. Сосед

«Туда» я решил взять билеты прямые, а вот «обратно» — намеренно с пересадкой. Решил навестить один небольшой среднерусский городок на Волге, откуда родом мой дед.

Наш поезд отправлялся вечером. Все последние дни Макс где-то пропадал, бегая по собеседованиям.

Последние дни до отъезда, как обычно, навалилась куча дел. Приходя домой, я либо обнаруживал уже спящего Макса в бывшей комнатке прислуги, либо он уходил туда вечером, а я потом обнаруживал его спящим в одежде. Я накрывал его одеялом и уходил к себе, в глубине души надеясь, что посреди ночи он придёт ко мне. Но он не приходил. Ни разу. Но и речи о том, чтобы не ехать со мной, он тоже не заводил.

Спалось мне в эти, последние перед отъездом дни, не то чтобы плохо, но засыпал я не сразу. В голове раз за разом прокручивались события последних дней и возможные варианты их развития.

***

И вот поезд тронулся. Уезжали мы вечером, поэтому, разложив вещи, сразу стали собираться спать.

Макс сделал попытку забраться наверх, но я на него цыкнул:

— Плечо!

Тот надулся.

На какое-то мгновение я почувствовал себя папой непослушного подростка.

— Твоё плечо — твоё всё, — как можно весомее произнёс я, — твоя работа и твоё будущее благополучие.

Макс улёгся внизу, демонстративно отвернувшись к стенке.

— На этот бок не ложиться, — продолжил я.

Макс демонстративно вздохнул и улёгся на живот.

Я полез наверх.

В попутчики нам достались женщина лет тридцати и мужчина за сорок, которые, судя по всему, ехали по отдельности.

Свесившись вниз, я проверил, как там Макс. Тот, вроде, спал. А, может, просто делал вид.

Теперь вздохнул уже я. Устраиваясь поудобнее, я бросил взгляд на попутчика. Тот смотрел на меня. «Только этого мне не хватало», — подумал я и повернулся к нему спиной.

Судя по отсутствию звуков, спал весь вагон. Ко мне же сон не шёл. Все спали, а я крутился, и разнообразные мысли лезли мне в голову.

Видимо, я всё-таки задремал, так как разбудило меня ощущение, что меня двигают, и на меня что-то давит.

Повозившись, Макс пристроился на самом краешке полки.

Подняв лохматую голову, он прошептал:

— У меня бессонница.

— И что ты предлагаешь мне сделать? — также шёпотом ответил я.

Ответа не последовало. Обняв меня, Макс уже спал.

Весь следующий день меня преследовал осуждающий взгляд соседки напротив. Со стороны же соседа, никакой реакции не наблюдалось вовсе.

Большую часть времени мы спали или слушали в наушниках музыку, на крупных станциях выходили гулять, а потом снова укладывались слушать музыку.

Всё это время нас сопровождал осуждающий взгляд соседки с нижнего места напротив.

Ближе к вечеру Макс вышел в коридор и устроил бесплатное шоу для проходивших в туалет: встал у поручня, идущего вдоль окон, и принялся растягиваться, приседать и изгибаться.

Когда он вернулся в купе, выйти в коридор решил уже я.

По возвращении я обнаружил Макса на своей полке.

— Сегодня ночью я сверху, — заявил этот нахал.

Сказанная им фраза вызвала у меня совсем уж неподходящие для поезда ассоциации и, подумав: «Да ты там и десяти раз не был», — тихо притворив за собой дверь купе, я вышел в коридор охолонуть.

Вскоре за моей спиной раздался шорох отъезжающей в сторону двери.

Появился сосед с большой сумкой в руке.

Поезд начал сбавлять ход.

— Держись, — внезапно хлопнул меня по плечу теперь уже бывший сосед. — Я тебе одновременно и завидую, и нет, — усмехнулся он. — Короче, удачи тебе.

Он замолчал и поставил сумку на пол.

Поезд остановился.

— Восемнадцатое место! Восемнадцатое место! Выходим! Выходим! Стоянка две минуты! Выходим! — засуетилась проводница.

Мужчина поднял сумку и зашагал к выходу из вагона.

Внезапно он обернулся.

— Но большей частью, наверное, всё-таки завидую, — произнёс он.


	8. Коварный соблазнитель натуралов?

Осуждающе глядевшая на нас соседка вышла поздно вечером на какой-то крупной станции.

Я удержал собравшегося пойти погулять Макса, захлопнул дверь купе и со щелчком повернул защёлку. Развернув Макса, я прижал его к столу и спустил с его бёдер спортивные штаны. От соприкосновения голых ягодиц с холодным краем столика Макс зашипел.

Я, без особых преамбул опустился перед ним на колени и заглотил его член.

— Ты… Ты что?! — издал стон он.

Поезд продолжал стоять на какой-то крупной станции. Но до конца довести затеянное мне не дали. В дверь внезапно заколотили. Пришлось открыть и тут же скрыться под простынкой. Макс в это время переместился на верхнюю полку.

Вошли, судя по всему, бабушка и внучка. Воспитание требовало, чтобы я уступил им нижнее место, но встать, светя шикарным стояком, не представлялось возможным.

Девочка с восторгом полезла на верхнюю полку. Ну и слава богу.

Макс тихо, как мышь, затаился на верхней. Мне оставалось лишь отвернуться носом к стене и убедить себя уснуть.

Утром мы прибыли. При подъезде к станции мы успели застать густой утренний туман, лениво висевший над бескрайними полями подсолнухов.

От вокзала, который по какой-то непредставимой прихоти местного генплана располагался в чистом поле, нас быстро домчали до того места, которое я давно планировал посетить. Это была бывшая деревушка, жители которой задались целью сделать из неё чуть ли не мировой курорт. Деревушка была зажата между двумя лиманами и морем. В ней имелась центральная улица, парочка параллельных и бывшее садоводство.

Теперь жители деревни могли похвастаться наличием как бы супермаркета, единственного места, где имелась возможность оплаты по карте, воскресной вечерней пробки из отъезжающих авто на центральной улице, собственным недоаквапарком, вереницей кафешек и ресторанчиков на улочке, ведущей к морю, гостиницей, единственным многоэтажным зданием в деревушке, собственным общественным транспортом, состоявшим аж из трёх штук маршруток, и даже гибридом частного зоопарка, музея и казачьего шоу.

Базар здесь по традиции даже при наличии отдыхающих работал исключительно по четвергам в несусветную рань, днём на пляже дежурила единственная, присланная из города машина полиции, по непонятной причине всегда припаркованная перед входом в магазинчик, где торговали мёдом на развес.

Выбранный мною в интернете гостевой дом превзошёл все ожидания. Это оказалось двухэтажное здание, не так давно срубленное из сосны. Едва мы вошли, меня поразил запах. Едва уловимый аромат смолы, нагретой за день на солнце.

Комната была огромна. В углах стояли две кровати. Макс сразу же водрузил свою сумку на ту, что была дальше от двери. Он тут же обернулся и спросил:

— Ты не против?

Я пожал плечами. Мне было совершенно всё равно.

***

Начались отпускные будни. Утром мы шли на пляж, потом обедали в какой-нибудь кафешке, пережидали самое пекло в номере под кондиционером и в запахе сосны и снова вечером шли на море. Потом мы гуляли по немногочисленным улочкам, разговаривали, считали падающие звёзды, сидели на огромном балконе размером не меньше, чем полкомнаты. Часа через два после заката огромные серые звери, которых язык не поворачивался назвать комарами, куда-то пропадали, и на балконе можно было до бесконечности наслаждаться видом на лунную дорожку в лимане и дышащее за деревьями море.

Спать Макс устраивался на своей кровати, поэтому мне приходилось довольствоваться самообслуживанием в душе и подбором слов, чтобы как-то половчее предложить ему перебраться вечером в мою, или мне — в его. Учитывая, что Макс находился здесь за мой счёт, мне меньше всего хотелось, чтобы он подумал о моих намерениях что-то не то.

Кровати — впрочем, тумбочки тоже — оказались привинчены. Я это обнаружил в первый же день.

Вдобавок к уже имеющимся проблемам, Макс начал бегать. Сначала — по пляжу, но из-за своей белобрысости быстро обгорел, потом — утром, по берегу лимана, встав пораньше и отзанимавшись своими па на балконе.

После бега он возвращался в номер (по утрам он просто перелезал через перила балкона, не прибегая к услугам дверей), разоблачался, повязывал вокруг бёдер полотенце, надевал шлёпки и, снова не воспользовавшись дверью, уходил перед завтраком поплавать в неглубоком лимане.

Как-то раз, он заявился на местную спортивную площадку, где познакомился с какой-то компанией местных парней, почти круглосуточно кучковавшихся у близлежащего пункта техобслуживания. Теперь вместо обеденного отдыха Макс обычно пропадал там.

Проблемы усугубились, когда как-то вечером мы зарулили в открытую кафешку, по совместительству также танцульку. Макс, естественно, произвёл фурор. Девушки, разумеется, так и висли на нём. Я же тихо сидел в уголке, глядел на танцпол и, похоже, ревновал.

Меня одолевали совсем уж ненужные мысли о том, что Макс может оказаться би, а то и вовсе чистейшей воды натуралом, по ошибке пошедшим из-за меня кривой дороженькой.

Короче, к концу вечера я уже вообразил себя кем-то вроде коварного соблазнителя натуралов, негодяем, воспользовавшимся безвыходным положением жертвы, и как-то окончательно скис.


	9. Внезапный звонок

Прошло с неделю или около того. Чем Макс занимался, уходя тусоваться с местными у автосервиса, я намеренно не интересовался. Я всё больше и больше склонялся к мысли, что моя идея прихватить Макса с собой была ошибкой.

Утром он вставал раньше меня, бегал, исполнял на балконе свои заковыристые па и плавал в лимане. Я же дёргался и переживал из-за того, что он, судя по всему, был абсолютно доволен сном в отдельной кровати без меня и без секса.

Мои ревность и переживания не простирались столь далеко, чтобы идти шпионить к будке автосервиса и проверять, зачем же Макс туда ходит.

И как знать, чем бы всё закончилось, и где и с чем бы я сейчас был, если бы тогда я взял на себя труд разузнать, какие общие интересы собирали местных парней у автосервиса.

Короче, настроение моё тогда было далеко от безоблачного.

Перезваниваться мне в отпуске было абсолютно не с кем. Со всеми друзьями я в последнее время несколько разошёлся, а с оставшимися родственниками никогда не был особо близок. Поэтому телефон у меня валялся где-то на дне сумки, откуда я доставал его исключительно для подзарядки.

В тот день Макс что-то слишком долго не возвращался, и я решил его поторопить. Вытащив телефон, я обнаружил кучу пропущенных звонков. Номера были незнакомые. Судя по всему, местные, как городские, так и сотовые.

Откуда такой интерес к моей скромной персоне? Прежде чем я успел решить, что мне со всеми этими звонками делать, телефон беззвучно замигал в моей руке. Ах да, я же ещё в поезде отключил звонок и вибрацию после, кажется, четвёртого или пятого «Добрый день, мы приветствуем вас в роуминге!» присылаемого мне каждые два часа ночью.

Я решил ответить на звонок.

Сначала я подумал, что кто-то либо банально ошибся номером, либо решил разыграть кого-то и при этом тоже перепутал цифры при наборе.

Увы, быстро выяснилось, что это не розыгрыш, и никто ничего не перепутал. Звонили из городской больницы с сообщением о том, что к ним по скорой поступил некий Максим Владленович Пестов.

Едва ли это была шутка. Я запаниковал. Прихватив телефон и кошелёк, я помчался на центральную улицу. Разумеется, в нужный момент никаких такси на ней не было.

Я принялся махать рукой проезжающим автомобилям. Остановился фургончик с надписью «Мебель» во весь борт.

Водитель оказался словоохотливым мужичком, который за почти час дороги ухитрился рассказать мне много нужного, полезного, интересного и важного, того, что, с его точки зрения, просто обязан узнать отдыхающий, приехавший из такой дали, как я. Разумеется, всю эту длинную речь я пропустил.

Прервалась же она лишь после того, как ко мне на телефон опять пошли звонки с незнакомых номеров от местных операторов. Звонили те самые парни, с которыми Макс тусовался за стадионом у автосервиса.

Из их путаных объяснений выходило, что некий Тоша не справился с мотоциклом и попал в аварию на проспекте Юных дарований*.

Причём здесь какой-то Тоша, мотоцикл и проспект, ведущий к городу, из их объяснений я в толк взять не мог, ведь их компания кучковалась между стадионом и автосервисом в глухой, достаточно далеко отстоящей от города, деревушке! Это потом я узнал, что они не только кучковалась, но ещё и носились по окрестностям на всём, что могло ездить, но тогда я был абсолютно не в курсе их интересов.

Когда грузовичок проезжал по тому самому проспекту Юных дарований, я обратил внимание на стоявшие у обочины машину с мигалками и эвакуатор, и валявшийся на разделительной полосе мотоцикл. На газоне находилась огромная развороченная клумба.

Когда грузовичок подрулил к местной больнице (водитель категорически отказался брать с меня деньги), и я уже закрывал за собой дверь кабины, дядечка-водитель, до этого внимательно слушавший мои разговоры по телефону, внезапно поинтересовался:

— Так ты из этих?

— Каких «этих»? — переспросил я, мысленно находясь совсем в другом месте.

— Тех самых, — хохотнул водила. — Только где же серьги, помада, перья, стразики и розовые кожаные штаны?

Только не хватало подобных обсуждений с человеком, только что оказавшим мне услугу…

— Да ладно тебе… — фыркнул он. — Ишь ты… Надулся! Иди уж… к своему… не знаю, кто он там тебе…

Грузовичок с жизнерадостным водителем отъехал от тротуара. Я поспешил ко входу в больницу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если кто узнал описываемый город и деревушку, простите за такой неоригинальный камуфляж


	10. Возвращение из больницы

Через пару часов мне выдали Макса. Ну, то есть, не выдали, конечно, просто выписали.

В отличие от управлявшего мотоциклом Тоши, получившего пару переломов, и оставленного в больнице, Макс отделался более-менее легко: куча синяков, глубокий порез на предплечье и извалянная в земле одежда. По словам Макса, он приземлился на клумбу, но, видимо, попутно обо что-то треснулся головой, так как то следующее, что он помнит после падения — это больница.

Чтобы не везти его в предосудительном виде через весь город, на ближайшем развале нам пришлось купить новые шорты и дурацкую футболку с надписью I LAV BLAK SEE*.

Понятия не имею, что мои коллеги вкололи бедолаге, но если сначала он держался бодро и независимо, то потом в такси как-то скис, положил мне голову на плечо, а потом и вовсе съехал мне на колени. И вовсе не для того, чтобы сделать минет. Макс банально задрых.

Кое-как растолкав спящего, когда мы приехали, я довлёк его до дома, раздел и уложил.

Едва я отошёл от кровати, как услышал:

— Саш, не уходи, а? Ляг рядом…

Куда можно было лечь на узенькой односпальной кроватке, было не очень ясно. Я кое-как пристроился к лежавшему на боку Максу.

Я знал, что после такого падения завтра у него будет болеть даже там, где сегодня не болит. Поэтому я осторожно балансировал на самом краю, планируя выбраться из кровати и что-нибудь поесть, едва Макс заснёт.

Но не тут-то было. Макс повозился, устраиваясь, и прошептал:

— Обними меня.

Я осторожно придвинулся и положил на него руку.

Он накрыл мою ладонь своей, а потом, сжав её, потянул куда-то в район груди. Я ожидал, что он устроится так, как ему удобнее, и отпустит руку, но он потянул её выше и… Коснулся её тыльной стороны губами.

— Спасибо, — услышал я.

После длительного молчания последовало:

— Знаешь, я привык быть один и думал, что так будет всегда…

Я осторожно приподнялся и, перегнувшись через Макса, заглянул ему в лицо. Продолжая сжимать мою ладонь, он уже спал.

***

Утром, ахая и морщась, Макс добрался до туалета, и снова осторожно улёгся.

От завтрака он отказался, жадно припал к принесённой ему бутылке с водой и затих.

Посчитав, что его вполне можно оставить одного на часок, я решил совершить небольшую вылазку.

Сев в одну из трёх местных маршруток, я поинтересовался у водителя, где можно купить отвёртку. В результате, поскольку я был единственным пассажиром, меня даже довезли до магазина.

Вернувшись с отвёрткой в номер, я принялся отвинчивать от стены сначала свою тумбочку, потом — кровать.

Её я передвинул впритык к кровати Макса.

Убедившись, что он по-прежнему спит, я ушёл поплавать в лимане.

***

По возвращении я застал сюрреалистическую картину. На столе стояло какое-то блюдо, смастряченное Максом в микроволновке из кабачков, помидоров и сыра с майонезом. А сам Макс обнаружился на балконе, опять исполняющим свои па.

— Ты часом там не сбрендил, нет? Тебе же сказали: «Полный покой и никаких физических нагрузок!» — накинулся на него я.

— Если лежать, ещё больше болеть будет, — отозвался он.

Вечером, ничего не обсуждая, мы улеглись в одной большой кровати, устроенной из двух маленьких.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Поверьте, я знаю, как это пишется на самом деле


	11. Дозрел

Утром я проснулся оттого, что через меня перелезал Макс. «Ну я хорош! — подумалось мне. — Улёгся с краю, а того, кто весь в синяках, загнал в угол!»

— Ты куда? — зачем-то шёпотом поинтересовался я.

— Догадайся с трёх раз, — хмыкнул он и исчез в туалете.

Выйдя оттуда, он зачем-то подошёл к балконной двери, отвёл занавеску и выглянул.

Потом, порывшись в сумке, он извлёк фотоаппарат, открыл балконную дверь и исчез за ней. Я, сев в кровати, поднял край занавески и тоже полюбопытствовал, что же там, за окном, может быть столь любопытного в такой час.

Ого! За окном не было ни-че-го. Вообще. Просто белая стена перед балконом.

Я тоже выбрался из кровати и присоединился к Максу.

Тот с каким-то детским восторгом фотографировал половину соседнего балкона: вторая половина исчезала в густом тумане. Ни лимана, ни деревьев, ни домов в этом бескрайнем густом молоке не было. Так и хотелось крикнуть: «Ло-шадь! Ё-жик!» — но я не стал. Зачем пугать спящих?

Постояв и повосторгавшись висевшими вокруг капельками воды, мы ушли досыпать.

— Слушай, Саш, ты… В общем… Ты лежи, а я сейчас…

Макс опять исчез в ванной. Я вытянулся на спине и закрыл глаза.

Мне было хорошо. Лето. Отпуск. Макс. Пусть немного побитый, но зато целый.

В ванной что-то булькало, плескало и шебуршило.

Под эти звуки я начал засыпать.

Проснулся я оттого, что меня принялся трясти Макс.

— Эй, не спать! А то пропустишь самое интересное!

Я открыл глаза. Рядом с кроватью стоял Макс. Голый.

Без особых церемоний он стянул с меня трусы и уселся на меня верхом. Нужно ли говорить, что мой организм на подобное отреагировал единственно возможным образом? Чуть нагнувшись, Макс пошарил в ящике стола, куда были убраны «стратегические» запасы. Вскоре, к моему немалому изумлению, презерватив был раскатан по моему, несомненно заинтересовавшемуся происходящим органу, после чего Макс, безо всякой подготовки сделал попытку опуститься сверху.

— Стоять! — командирским тоном рявкнул я. — Опять в больницу захотелось?

То, что Макс наконец-то «дозрел», радовало, но то, что он подобными действиями мог сам себе отбить охоту на будущее, меня напугало.

Чуть подвинувшись, я развернул нас так, чтобы оказаться сверху, потом перевернул Макса на живот, раздвинул ему ягодицы и… Скажем так, что могли подумать проснувшиеся или разбуженные нами соседи, меня тогда волновало мало. Макс елозил по простыне, насаживался на мои пальцы и канючил что-то типа: «Ты-садист-мне-мало-ну-чего-ты-я-хочу-ну-давай!» И я дал. Предварительно подложив под него подушку и мимолётно подумав о том, что наволочку и простынь точно придётся после этого стирать, а потом конспиративно сушить утюгом, не выходя из номера. Впрочем, любые мысли из головы мне вынесло быстро: сразу после того, как Макс начал приподниматься и подаваться назад.

В первый же день он переложил в кровати подушку с изголовья в ноги, заявив, что спит только на левом боку и носом к стене. Придвинув свою кровать к его, я так же переложил и свою. Потому теперь я оказался спиной к стене.

К шумному финалу Макс не просто встал на четвереньки, но ещё и ухитрился «попятить» и прижать к этой стене меня. А учитывая, что стены в мини-гостинице были сложены из не особо тщательно оструганных брёвен, последствия для меня, в общем, ясны без объяснений. Кончив, мы оба рухнули в кровать. Не поднимая головы, я потыкал Макса в бок локтем:

— Макс…

— М-м-м-м-м?

— Посмотри.

— Куда?

— На мою задницу. Я её, кажется, ободрал. Занозы есть?

Рядом скрипнула кровать.

— Нет. Ты лежи. Я сейчас йодом смажу.

До меня донёсся звук раскрываемой молнии на сумке, шорох, звук открываемого флакончика, и вот, по одной из ягодиц прошлось что-то мокрое и холодное. Царапину тут же защипало. Потом мокрое и холодное прошлось по ней ещё пару раз. Утром я обнаружил на тыле не кружочек, не сеточку и даже не цветочек. Несколькими росчерками ватной палочки, обмакнутой в йод, Макс весьма реалистично изобразил направленный мне между ягодиц... член.

Потом до меня снова донёсся звук завинчиваемой крышечки, шорох, звук молнии, матрас прогнулся, и Макс пристроился рядом.

***

Утром, когда мы проснулись, туман уже рассеялся, но быстро выяснилось, что у Макса постельный режим. После попытки сесть, он ахнул, завалился обратно в кровать, назвал меня «маньяком озабоченным» и, полежав немного, пробормотал:

— Дорвался, блин…

Помолчав, он добавил:

— Только имей в виду, до приезда домой я — только сверху.

После этого он осторожно улёгся на живот и почти с головой накрылся простынёй.

Только после этого я поймал себя на том, что задерживал дыхание, и с облегчением выдохнул.

***

В середине дня к Максу пришла делегация. Парни, те самые, что кучковались между стадионом и автосервисом, на цыпочках зашли к нам в номер, потоптались у выхода и, шёпотом пожелав неподвижно лежавшему скорейшего выздоровления, ретировались.

Как они восприняли две сдвинутые кровати в номере у двух парней, мне было совершенно всё равно.

Что про утренние стоны Макса и его: «Ёщё-ну-чего-ты-я-хочу… О-о-о… Да-а-а! Ещё! А-а-а...» — думают соседи, мне было аналогичнейшим образом наплевать.

Жизнь стремительно налаживалась. Макс после аварии был не только скорее цел, чем нет, он ещё и сам пообещал мне, что по возвращении домой нас ждёт продолжение.

Короче, жизнь была прекрасна и удивительна!


	12. Купание... "так"

Оставшиеся от отдыха дни Макс спал, плавал и снова спал, перемежая сон упражнениями на балконе. В последние дни он снова начал бегать по утрам.

Пару раз он отлучался поболтать с парнями у автосервиса, но как я понял, именно поболтать, не более, да и уходил он туда ненадолго. Как эта компания восприняла сдвинутые кровати, да и обратили ли они на них внимание, я поинтересоваться не рискнул.

И вот от отпуска остался последний день.

Утром меня растолкал Макс.

— Смотри! — он отвёл занавеску от окна.

Я оторвал голову от подушки и сел. За окном, где-то в метре от балкона снова стояла белая стена.

— Пошли купаться? — неожиданно для самого себя предложил я.

— А давай так и пойдём?

Сначала я не понял, что под «так» имел в виду Макс. Обернувшись, я увидел, как он стаскивает шорты и, прихватив полотенце, направляется к двери!

— Сдурел? Хоть в полотенце завернись! — крикнул ему в спину я.

Показав мне язык, Макс вышел из комнаты. Вздохнув, я последовал его примеру. Куда девать ключ от номера, когда на тебе лишь шлёпки и полотенце вокруг бёдер? Недолго думая, я зашёл на общую кухню и сунул его в холодильник в полупустую круглую коробочку с плавленым сыром и побежал догонять Макса. Разыскивать его в густом тумане и догонять не потребовалось: он ждал возле крыльца.

В густой белой взвеси мы спустились по тропке с высокого берега, оставили шлёпки и полотенца на сухой утоптанной глине пополам с втоптанными в неё ракушками и пошли к воде.

Неожиданно Макс меня удержал за руку, развернул к себе, требовательно притянул и…

Короче, только когда мы собрались перейти к главному, мы оба сообразили, что при нас ничегошеньки нет. Я лежал спиной на достаточно неудобных вдавленных в глину ракушках, Макс стоял передо мной на коленях, за его спиной белела чуть посветлевшая от начавшего всходить солнца стена тумана.

— Нет… Всё равно… Давай! — потребовал я и потянул его на себя.

Ну в самом деле, подцепить что-то друг от друга нам было невозможно. В том, что я здоров, сомнений у меня не было. Макса в больнице должны были проверить вдоль и поперёк… Да и вообще… Когда ещё представится такой случай побезумствовать?

Много времени мне не потребовалось. Без резинки ощущения были совсем другими, более острыми, чёткими, что ли… Хотя, возможно, я себе это навоображал. Кончил я быстро. Макс вышел из меня, несколькими движениями довёл себя до разрядки и рухнул сверху.

— Эй! — чуть потряс его я.

— М-м-м-м-м? — выдохнул мне в шею он.

— Ракушки…

— Что?

— Я на них лежу, — несколько испортил сцену я, — и они сильно царапают спину.

Макс тут же вскочил.

— Я… Мы зря… Мне не следовало…

— Да ладно тебе, — перебил его я. — Всё ж супер. И будет что вспомнить, — вставая, рассмеялся я. — А вот теперь пошли купаться.

Понятное дело, купанием называть барахтанье в лимане сложно. Мы достаточно долго носились друг за другом по совсем уж мелководью, роняли друг друга в воду, целовались, разок подрочили друг другу, а потом снова целовались, брызгались, и плескались.

Когда желудки начали требовать завтрака, мы ополоснулись и решили идти домой.

Только тогда мы сообразили, что определить, в какой стороне берег, в тумане можно без особого труда даже на мелководье, а вот найти шлёпки и полотенца весьма проблематично.

Разделившись, мы пошли вдоль кромки воды в разные стороны.

Вскоре я их увидел. Нет, не шлёпанцы и не полотенца. Женщину с овчаркой. Есть, знаете ли, любители выгуливать собак на пляжах и в иных общественных местах. Эта, гигантская овчарища, слава богу, была на поводке и никуда не рвалась. Её хозяйка с явным интересом взирала на появление из тумана абсолютно голого мужика.

Что мне оставалось? Только продолжить идти навстречу, прикрывшись ладонью.

При виде меня женщина фыркнула. Овчарка посмотрела сначала на меня, потом на хозяйку, словно спрашивая указаний.

Я уже открыл рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, не попадались ли этой женщине на глаза наши тапочки, как, отсмеявшись, она заговорила сама.

— Вы полотенца ищете, да? Они там, — она указала рукой себе за спину.

Я обернулся и крикнул в туман:

— Макс!

Послышались шлепки босых ног, и появился он.

И даже жаль, что при мне не было ни фотоаппарата, ни телефона. Надо было видеть его появление: капли воды на поджаром торсе, мокрые волосы облепили плечи, и ни капли стеснения во взоре.

Тут во мне опять взыграл собственник.

— Прикрылся бы хоть… — начал я.

— Э, нет, не надо, — ответила женщина и обошла нас, разглядывая, как музейные экспонаты.

Овчарка покорно сделала круг вслед за хозяйкой.

— Это ж когда ещё мне представится такой шанс! Удачного вам дня, мальчики!

Женщина снова хохотнула и добавила, обращаясь уже к овчарке:

— Франц, идём дальше!

Пара-тройка секунд, и они исчезли в тумане.

— Ты чего? Ревнуешь, что ли? — изумлённо поинтересовался Макс.

— Ага. К Францу, — немного сварливо оборвал его я. — Идём. Тут, похоже, много желающих насладиться природой, погодой и видом твоей голой задницы.

Вскоре нашлись полотенца и под ними — шлёпки.

Накрутив полотенца на бёдра, в редеющем тумане мы принялись взбираться по узкой тропке к гостинице.

Я лез и думал, что, во-первых, мокрые подошвы жутко скользят по глине и росистой траве, и что, во-вторых, неплохо бы сделать так, чтобы Макс не заглядывался ни на других парней, ни на девушек. Вопрос в другом: как?


	13. Отрыв "по полной"

Туман уходил медленно. Мы даже перетаскали на балкон тарелки с завтраком, чтобы полюбоваться занимающимся в редеющей дымке днём.

Вернувшись в номер и вымыв посуду, мы решили идти на пляж, не дожидаясь, когда окончательно развиднеется.

Придя с пляжа в середине дня, мы обнаружили, что забытый Максом телефон загадочным образом перекочевал к самому краю стола. На нём обнаружилось дофигища пропущенных звонков с неизвестного нам номера.

Через пару минут снова раздался звонок. Макс ответил и просто просиял. Мне даже показалось, что он прямо сейчас запрыгает или колесом пройдётся по комнате, но… Он внезапно погрустнел, и я услышал лишь: 

— Нет... Нет... К сожалению, не могу... Нет...

Потом он снова слушал, кивал и в конце ответил:

— Да... Наверное... Хорошо... Да, — и отложил телефон.

Как оказалось, звонок был сделан руководителем недавно появившегося, но уже ставшего достаточно известным коллектива. Макса приглашали на просмотр. Сегодня. С шестнадцати до двадцати. По адресу, находящемуся от нас в 1700 километрах по прямой.

Я посмотрел на часы. Даже если предположить, что на ближайший рейс есть места, то… Ехать в аэропорт где-то с час, плюс регистрация, сам полёт… Короче, Макс всё равно не успеет даже к концу.

Правда, как запасной вариант ему предложили прислать видеозапись… Но с собой у Макса ничего подобного не было.

Я предложил сделать эту запись самим. Пусть даже на телефон.

Сказано — сделано. В течение часа по самой жаре я работал видеооператором, а провокационно полуодетый Макс чего только не вытворял на балконе, а потом — во дворе и на берегу лимана.

После этого его «выступления» мне хотелось только одного: завалить его и трахнуть, и к чёрту вечерний поход на море, в крайнем случае — позволить ему трахнуть себя, лишь бы побыстрее, но… Увы. Видео нужно было ещё смонтировать, наложить на него подходящую музыку и отправить.

До темноты мы всё-таки успели на море. Поплавали, поныряли, бросили по монетке и в сгущающейся темноте, намеренно выбрав боковую улочку, отправились домой. По ней можно было идти в полном одиночестве, иногда касаясь друг друга, и даже целоваться под неработавшими фонарями.

При этом Макс мне разве что в шорты не залезал. Последний квартал до гостиницы мы преодолели почти бегом. Ввалившись в номер, мы, кое-как разоблачившись, рухнули в кровать.

— Макс… Стой… Подожди… Поезд… Такси… Будильник… — в перерывах между поцелуями выдохнул в ухо Максу я, кое-как выбрался из-под него, подцепил валявшиеся на полу шорты, вытащил телефон и принялся звонить, а потом устанавливать звонок.

Наш поезд отправлялся в 6:10 утра. Где-то час езды до вокзала, время на то, чтоб никуда не спеша, дойти до вагона, полчаса на возможные непредвиденности, время на то, чтобы сложить вещи, вымыться и позавтракать… Короче, по всему выходило, что вставать нам придётся в три.

В этот раз в постели мы не вели себя «шёпотом», памятуя о соседях и том, что они могли подумать, слыша стоны и равномерный скрип кровати. Нет, мы отрывались по полной и вырубились где-то за час до звонка будильника.

Потом, как две сонные мухи, мы, как придётся, покидали вещи в сумки, безо всякого аппетита залили в себя кофе и попытались что-то съесть, после чего вышли на балкон, дожидаться такси.

Когда мы подъезжали к вокзалу, небо начало светлеть, и вот поезд снова полз среди полей, в которых плотной стеной стояли солнышки-подсолнухи. Полюбовавшись на эту красоту, мы рухнули досыпать.

Вопрос о том, кто где ляжет, не поднимался. После нашего прощального «оттяга» я едва ли был в состоянии быстро залезть наверх, на плечо Макс последнее время не жаловался, и я про него банально забыл, а потому кивнул Максу на верхнюю полку и устроился на нижней сам.

Я уснул, едва голова коснулась плоской РЖДшной пародии на подушку. Уснул, даже не вспомнив о том, что перед отъездом собирался поставить кровать на место и привинтить её обратно, и не догадываясь, что сделанная на балконе видеосъёмка окажется, как говаривал один небезызвестный политик, «судьбоносной».

Равномерно стучали колёса. Поезд мчался вперёд. Мы с Максом въезжали в будущее, даже не догадываясь об этом.


	14. На острове

Стучали колёса. Мы возвращались домой.

Проснувшись, я пришёл к выводу, что отдых в той же мини-гостинице в следующем году нам с Максом не светит. И дело не в передвинутой кровати и не в громких стонах, вскриках, охах и скрипах этой ночью.

Простыня. Мы оставили её в том виде, как она осталось после наших экзерсисов… Блин…

Во все предыдущие ночи мы либо подстилали полотенце, либо с утра её стирали, а потом сушили утюгом. А в три часа ночи, разумеется, о состоянии простыни мы даже не вспомнили.

Я довольно вздохнул. Ну и ладно. Зато какая была ночка!

Максим всё спал. Соседи тоже.

Я принялся размышлять над тем, что и как теперь будет. Наверное, следует предложить Максиму заехать домой за вещами и официально попросить перебраться ко мне? Закончится август, он пойдёт на занятия… Нафиг ему эта общага? Вечный шум-гам, щели в окнах, сквозняки, тараканы…

От моего дома до метро — две остановки на трамвае. Метро — прямая ветка без пересадок. Общежитие — на расстоянии трёх или четырёх кварталов от училища.

О том, чтобы перебраться в общежитие, Макс больше не заикался. Наверное, это хороший знак?

Вскоре проснулись соседи напротив. Они тут же принялись громогласно звенеть ложечками о стаканы с чаем, чем разбудили Макса. Зевая, сонный он спустился ко мне.

Никаких интересных станций мы не проезжали. Поезд, никуда не спеша, полз по одноколейке в выжженной солнцем степи. Я впервые в жизни задумался о том, что на большей части страны железная дорога имеет мало общего со скоростными магистралями, соединяющими Москву и Питер или идущими через Курск до Белгорода. Большая часть страны, видимо, ездит на поездах, неспешно влекомых тепловозами вот по таким одноколейкам.

Мои мысли прервал Максим, распотрошивший пакет с едой, призывно и выразительно помахавший у меня перед носом большим пупырчатым огурцом и, аппетитно облизнувшись, с хрустом откусивший от него нехилый кусок.

Ах нахал!

Когда я сдал билеты на самолёт и взял на поезд, предварительно излазив сайт РЖД вдоль и поперёк и обнаружив, что по какой-то абсолютно непостижимой причине проехать с пересадкой будет быстрее, чем на прямом поезде. И это даже с учётом того времени, которое пройдёт между высадкой из одного поезда и посадкой в другой!

Для пересадки я выбрал город на Волге, из которого когда-то переехал мой дед. Я был в этом городе в пятилетнем возрасте, а потом ещё раз, уже когда учился в седьмом классе. Так что, худо-бедно я в нём ориентировался и благодаря этому даже знал, где и как смогу немного отомстить Максу за провокационные манипуляции с огурцом.

На следующий день мы прибыли. Сдав вещи в камеру хранения, мы пошли гулять по городу. На маршрутке доехали до острова посередине Волги. Попросили водителя остановить, вышли и спустились по лесенке к воде.

День был рабочий, но на огромном песчаном острове всё равно обнаружились толпы загорающих. Я повёл Макса на самый дальний его край, за рощицу. Но, увы, там обосновались рыболовы.

Отойдя подальше от них, мы искупались и, не одеваясь, с вещами в руках неспешно пошли обратно, к мосту, но не по берегу, а напрямую, через рощицу. Там я побросал вещи на песок, завалил на них Макса, но… Я ещё не успел ничего сделать, как издали послышались детские голоса. Решив не устраивать потрясений для неокрепшей детской психики, я безо всякой охоты встал, отряхнулся от песка и зашагал к воде. Макс забрал вещи и поплёлся за мной.

С каждой минутой мне всё больше хотелось оказаться дома, и идея посетить родной город дедушки уже не казалась настолько гениальной.

Поезд, на который мы должны были пересесть, опоздал почти на час. Сначала мы жарились в душном зале ожидания перед единственным табло, потом — прямо на платформе под палящим солнцем.

И вот мы в поезде. Вагон оказался новёхоньким. Кондиционер фурычил вовсю. Желания мёрзнуть в коридоре у нас не возникло и мы сразу залезли под одеяла.

В соседи нам достались парень с девушкой, которые явно сожалели, что в купе имеются соседи. Парень робко трогал подружку за коленку, она хихикала и оглядывалась на нас. Ах если бы она знала, что мне тоже хотелось потрогать Макса, и отнюдь не за колено, и что мы оба аналогичнейшим образом сожалели, что соседи в купе сели одновременно с нами, а не на какой-нибудь проходной станции!


	15. Мне ничего не приснилось, а жаль

Во втором поезде, по дороге домой, я поначалу сожалел, что Макс не лезет ко мне на полку. В вагоне настолько хорошо раскочегарился кондиционер, что желания вылезать из-под одеяла у Макса, видимо, не появилось.

Ну и ладно. Нижняя полка не имеет бокового упора, ещё свалится, пожалуй.

По приезде, закинув сумку ко мне, Макс поехал к себе домой за вещами.

Вот и славненько. Одной проблемой меньше: не придётся вести неловкие разговоры.

Покидав вещи в стиралку, я принялся разбирать то, что не требовало стирки, а потом ушёл в магазин.

Вернувшись, я застал в квартире какую-то странную тишину.

Я отнес пакеты на кухню. Никого.

Заглянул в гостиную. Пусто.

Макс не обнаружился ни в спальне, ни в ванной, ни в туалете, ни в ещё одной комнате, предназначения которой я так и не смог придумать.

Напоследок я заглянул в бывшую комнатёнку горничной. Ага, так и есть: Макс обнаружился на кровати спиной к двери. На полу, у его ног, стоял пакет, судя по картинке, выпущенный чуть ли не во времена моего детства. Рядом с пакетом лежал жёлтый круглый Колобок с улыбающейся мордашкой. На столике у кровати — малиновый пупырчатый пластиковый медведь…

Что это за? Свои детские игрушки он решил ко мне перетащить, что ли?

Макс явно не спал, не услышать меня он не мог, но почему-то даже не обернулся.

Я подошёл ближе.

Блять… Дело плохо. Макс лежал на боку, прижимая к себе что-то синее, вязаное, со сложными геометрическими узорами, напоминающими снежинки, а вся подушка под щекой была мокра от слёз.

Тэк-с… Приехали.

— Макс? Что?

Тишина в ответ.

Мне только показалось, что Максим весь сжался, удерживаясь от того, чтобы не разрыдаться.

Я подошёл к кровати, постоял и, совершенно не зная, что делать, обошёл её и присел перед Максом на корточки.

— Почему? — прошептал он. — Ну почему? Почему так?

Я, ничего не понимая, продолжал смотреть на него.

— Почему ты, чужой, отнёсся ко мне, как человек, а она… она…

В общем, вечерок выдался ещё тот. Как оказалось, мачеха Макса видела в окно, как он садился ко мне в машину, и за время его отсутствия избавилась ото всех его вещей. Под предлогом того, что он нашёл себе хахаля-содержанца. Пусть, мол, отныне всё ему и покупает.

В вещах у сестры Светки каким-то чудом уцелел свитер, когда-то связанный бабушкой ещё его отцу. Локти на свитере были продраны и заштопаны похожего цвета пряжей, свитер был давно ему мал, но это было единственное материальное напоминание об отце. Остальные его вещи тоже были отправлены на помойку. В пластиковом сером пакете оказался заводной автобус без ключа и фотография в рамочке. На ней высокий мужчина держал за руки подростка Максима и совсем ещё пигалицу Свету.

— … и книжки, и диски, и даже, блять, тетради… — шёпотом продолжил перечисление Макс.

***

В итоге мы так и уснули поверх одеяла в бывшей комнате горничной: он — со свитером в руках, я — сзади, обнимая его.

Уж не знаю, услышал ли меня Макс или нет, но я, так и не сумев подобрать слов, сказал, что думал:

— Оставайся со мной. Я не хочу, чтобы ты просил место в общежитии.

Видимо, Макс уже спал, так как ответа на мои слова не последовало. А вот я лежал без сна до тех пор, пока во дворе-колодце, в которое выходило окно бывшей комнаты горничной, а теперь уже комнаты Макса, восходящее солнце не начало золотить противоположную стену.

***

Разбудили меня звуки телефона и закопошившийся под боком Макс.

Я открыл глаза. Ну да. Синий свитер. Пластиковый малиновый медведь. Мне ничего не приснилось. Жаль.

Макс встал, отложил свитер, вытащил телефон и стал слушать.

— Это по объявлению, — произнёс он одними губами.

— Что?! Зачем вам?.. Знаете что… Идите-ка вы… — и Макс детально разъяснил звонившему, куда он должен пойти, и что он там должен проделать.

Обернувшись ко мне он разъяснил:

— Интересовались размером члена и богатством опыта.

Я, ничего не понимая, смотрел на Макса.

Он продолжил:

— Предлагали идти в мальчики по вызову. Большие деньги.

— Никогда! — рявкнул я.

Тут телефон в руке Макса затрезвонил опять.

— Мать вашу, — пробормотал он. — Я же вам сказал… — проговорил он уже в трубку. — Что? Э-э-э… Прошу прощения… Да… Да… Конечно… Да… Во сколько? — он принялся оглядываться в поисках часов и вышел в гостиную.

Вскоре я услышал оттуда:

— Минут через пятьдесят смогу быть… Спасибо… Да… До свидания.

Вернувшись в комнату, он швырнул телефон на стол и с разбегу плюхнулся на меня.

— Меня берут!

— Куда?

— Помнишь, мы видео посылали?

Разумеется, я помнил.

— Меня взяли! Сегодня первая репетиция!

Макс звонко чмокнул меня и умчался в ванную.

Я, понимая, что позавтракать он не успеет, поплёлся в кухню, делать ему бутерброд и мыть яблоко.


	16. Грибы!!! Черника!!!

Теперь три раза в неделю Макс нёсся на репетиции. Обратно он приползал взмыленным, счастливым и сразу падал в кровать. В остальные дни он нашёл подработку в каком-то клубе. Учитывая, где и при каких обстоятельствах мы познакомились, я, едва узнав, поехал проверять, что за клуб. Никакого криминала я не увидел и теперь жил надеждой, что выйдя на занятия, Макс урежет дни и часы работы.

Я оказался наивен. Макс был твердо намерен выплачивать мне половину сумм от всех, приходивших мне квитанций. С огромным трудом мне удалось убедить его платить половину от суммы за воду и свет, поскольку остальное я всё равно платил бы, независимо от того, жил бы у меня Макс или нет.

С началом учебного года я вообще перестал его видеть. Я снова приходил с работы в абсолютно пустую квартиру, снова начал смотреть телевизор и лазать по интернету, снова ложился спать один. Просыпался я от копошения под боком: Макс забирался в кровать и моментально засыпал. Утром, как зомби-энерджайзер он носился по квартире, собирая нужные тетради, учебники, спортивную форму, что-нибудь поесть на переменах, и убегал.

Три раза в неделю по вечерам у него были репетиции, и три раза в неделю он танцевал в клубе.

В воскресенье и в среду, в так называемый день самостоятельной подготовки, он спал часов до пяти дня. Вечер воскресенья посвящался урокам, вечер среды — работе в клубе.

Про секс мы почти не вспоминали. Иметь никак не реагирующее на твои действия тело — удовольствия мало. Несколько раз я пристраивался к лежавшему на бочке Максу. Тот тихо выдыхал:

— Ага… Давай… — и больше не предпринимал никаких действий.

Мы так и трахались: он — на боку, я — сзади. С его стороны — тихие вздохи, слава богу, хоть довольные. Но едва мы кончали, он, как мне казалось, мгновенно засыпал в той же позе.

Я опять страдал от однобокости секса. Всё лето сверху был он, теперь — я. Да что ж такое-то?

В те несколько раз, когда сверху был он, Макс укладывал меня на спину, прижимал мои руки над головой и заставлял меня кончить, так и не дав мне пошевелиться. Меня такой секс и такой Макс безумно заводили, но… меня не к месту начали одолевать сомнения. А что, если он таким способом пытается мне, вроде как, отплатить за помощь? Что, если по той же самой причине он просто позволяет мне себя трахать? С каждым днём я запутывался всё больше и больше. Спросить его я опасался, что делать — банально не знал.

Короче, я решил помочь Максу сэкономить хоть сколько-то времени: оставлял по вечерам в холодильнике пакет с бутербродами, следил, чтобы на завтра всегда была чистая футболка и всё остальное, что он брал с собой на занятия, репетиции и выступления, но легче мне не становилось, и ситуация не менялась.

Когда однажды во время нашего бокового однобокого секса Макс ухитрился уснуть прямо в процессе, я решил взять ситуацию в свои руки.

От друзей я неоднократно слышал про государственные дачи, и со стороны неоднократно видел их сам. Посчитав, что осенью спрос должен быть невелик, я задался целью снять такую на пробу на месяц. Сказано — сделано.

Макса я просто поставил перед фактом, что по средам и субботам он больше нигде не танцует. Я ожидал споров, может, даже скандала, но тот лишь кивнул и не поинтересовался, куда я его повезу. Видимо, до такой степени он устал.

Снятая дача находилась в небольшом посёлочке, стоявшем в сосновом лесу в полукилометре от платформы, на которой ещё и не все электрички делали остановку. Подъехать на машине туда было можно лишь с дальнего шоссе, да и то, заранее зная, где следует свернуть на лесной просёлок. От ближнего шоссе и станции туда вели лишь тропки.

Дача представляла собой большое крыльцо, поросшее чем-то наподобие плюща, кухню, ванную и комнату. Это была лишь часть дома, но в остальных, как потом оказалось, никто не жил, так что, мы обитали в нём совсем одни. В соседних дачах тоже почти никого не было. На выходные из города народа приезжало мало.

Свет, холодная вода и газ были в наличии всегда. Горячая вода подавалась по выходным утром и вечером.

В первую же субботу Макс завалился спать сразу по приезде и проспал до полудня в воскресенье. Я с утра пошёл погулять и, найдя на тропке огромный подберёзовик, вернулся на дачу, чтобы похвастаться неожиданной добычей.

Увидев мою находку, Макс моментально выскочил из кровати.

— Грибы!!! — прокричал он, моментально оделся, схватил большой пакет с ручками и, не позавтракав, потащил меня в лес.

— Черника!!! — это была реакция Макса на кустики с ягодками вдоль тропинки.

В парне, радостно носившемся туда-сюда поперёк тропки на манер сбрендившего спаниеля, было не узнать замученного учёбой и нехваткой сна студента. Да, передо мной снова был прежний Макс.


	17. Ты когда-нибудь трахался в сене?

Теперь наша жизнь представляла из себя что-то более-менее упорядоченное. Я работал, Макс учился, выступал и репетировал, но среду и воскресенье мы всегда проводили на «даче», прихватывая предыдущий вечер и утро понедельника.

При виде Макса, разве что не ворковавшего в лесу над «грибочками» и «черничками» мои сомнения в том, что он, возможно, не гей, несколько поутихли.

Мы нашли "подберёзовую" полянку, а черники в лесу было столько, сколько я никогда не видел, и наше меню получило явный ягодно-грибной уклон, а секс — долгожданное разнообразие, так как выспавшийся Макс не вырубался в постели в самый неподходящий момент.

С погодой нам везло, добираться из города и обратно мы, как правило, ухитрялись мимо заторов, и мне уже начало казаться, что всё слишком хорошо, а значит, что-то вот-вот произойдёт.

И оно произошло, но совсем не там и не так, как я ожидал.

В тот день ко мне на работу пришла СМСка: «Ты когда-нибудь трахался в сене?» Я несколько озадачился и немного завис. Поскольку находился я на работе, то коротко отстучал: «Нет» — и нажал на кнопку отправки. Вскоре пришёл ответ: «Молодец. Так держать!»

До конца рабочего дня я недоумевал. Макс хочет разнообразить ощущения, занявшись этим в сене? Но где нам его взять? Или он уже с кем-то это сделал и жаждет обсудить впечатления? Но, опять-таки, где он ухитрился найти в городе сено?

Меня почему-то зациклило именно на сене, а не на возможном факте измены. Хотя, какая, простите, измена, если мы ничего друг другу не обещали?!

Когда вечером ко мне на работу явился Макс, мне стало ясно, что замкнуло меня не на том.

Рабочий день уже закончился. Мы вместе зашли в ординаторскую. Столь громкое слово обозначало помещение, где стояли два дивана, стол, шкаф и кулер с одноразовыми стаканчиками.

— Пара минут — и едем, — объявил Максу я, выливая в кадку с фикусом недопитый днём чай.

Была суббота. У Макса закончились занятия, у меня — приём. По моим представлениям, во всём здании ещё оставались охранник, мы с Максом и, возможно, гардеробщица на первом этаже.

— Мы одни? — услышал я.

— Да.

Не успел я ответить, как был развёрнут от фикуса, стаканчик вынут из моей руки, Макс прижал меня к столу и, напрочь проигнорировав оба дивана, завалил на столешницу.

Возмутиться я не успел.

— Я полдня думал только об этом, — услышал я.

***

Когда мы отдышались, привели в божеский вид себя и ординаторскую, я обратил внимание на свежие царапины на руках, шее и щеке Макса.

— Это что?

— Говорю же, не пытайся трахаться в сене. Оно колючее.

— Не понял… — пробормотал я.

— Меня пригласили сняться для календаря. В сене. С девушками. С тремя.

Что на это сказать, я даже не нашёлся.

Увидев выражение моего лица, Макс рассмеялся.

— Не боись. Лёгкий флирт перед камерой. Никакой обнажёнки. Ну, вернее, в календаре её почти не будет. А для личного употребления я упросил фотографа сделать ещё пару кадров. После сессии.

Я продолжал смотреть на Макса.

— А что такое? Работа, как работа, — пожал плечами он и, забрав сумку, вышел из ординаторской и направился вниз по лестнице.

***

Когда я сдавал ключ, словно из ниоткуда материализовался наш психолог, Аркадий Борисович Мохнорылов, обитатель кабинета… Да-да, кабинета соседнего с ординаторской.

— Саш, вы либо в следующий раз дождитесь, когда все уйдут с этажа, либо ведите себя сдержанней и закрывайте дверь. И, желательно, на ключ, — подмигнул мне он и направился к выходу.

— Александр Александрович… подпись… Распишитесь, что вы ключ сдали… — я не сразу сообразил, что от меня требуется.

— Ах да… да… Разумеется… — я подобрал с пола челюсть и нарисовал какую-то закорючку рядом со своей фамилией.

Когда я шёл к машине, мне казалось, что кончики ушей дымились.

— Саш, а ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — внимательно посмотрев на меня, поинтересовался Макс.

— А? Что? Да. Просто замечательно.

***

Невзирая на мои опасения, Аркаша меня начальству не заложил. Ни в понедельник, ни позже. А фотки с обнажёнкой, сделанные фотографом по окончании официальной сессии, до сих пор хранятся у нас с Максом в специальной папочке.

***

Сам же фотограф стал лауреатом какого-то конкурса эротической фотографии, отослав туда одну из тех фотографий. Ту, на которой были только Макс, сено и никаких девушек.


	18. «Настоящий полковник»

Приближался ноябрь. Грибов с каждым нашим приездом за город становилось всё меньше, световой день укорачивался, и вот наступил момент, когда, проснувшись на даче утром в воскресенье, вместо непроглядной темени я увидел за окном падающий снег. Поход за грибами отменился сам собой. Я отключил будильник на телефоне и залёг досыпать.

Когда же я проснулся, из-за стоявших вокруг дома высоченных сосен уже снова наступил полумрак, выпавший за ночь снег растаял, а вымотанный репетициями и занятиями Макс продолжал дрыхнуть рядом.

День прошёл, а мы даже не заметили. Становилось ясно, что аренду на ноябрь смысла продлевать уже не было.

После обеда, совмещённого с завтраком, мы немного побродили в мокрой темноте, даже завернули на «подберёзовиковую» тропку и при свете фонариков от телефона осмотрели её обочины. Нашёлся лишь один студенисто-размокший гриб, который мы оставили догнивать там, где он вырос.

Переночевав в мокро шлёпавшей каплями тишине, утром мы уехали в город.

***

Вернувшись с работы в пятницу, я включил радио и погрузился в приготовление ужина.

К моему возвращению Макс уже уехал в клуб. Рано я его не ждал и собирался оставить ему поесть и лечь спать.

Радио фоном бубнило местные новости.

Неожиданно я услышал знакомое название. Вслушался в щебетание дикторши и… застыл. Потом бросил в кастрюлю ложку, которой мешал суп, отключил газ, оставил на столе недоделанную «шубу» и селёдку и, как был, в домашних штанах, футболке и шлёпанцах, схватив ключи и забыв телефон, помчался вниз к машине. В новостях передали про ЧП в клубе «Настоящий полковник»*. В том самом клубе, где по вечерам пятницы танцевал Макс.

Я нашёл станцию, транслировавшую городские новости, но ничего нового там не передали. По разным источникам, в клубе произошла не то массовая драка, не то попытка захвата заложников при которой начался пожар.

Подъехать к клубу мне не удалось. Улица была перекрыта, и пропускали лишь пешеходов. Припарковавшись под запрещающим знаком, я побежал к клубу. У входа в "Полковника" — бело-синие машины с мигалками, пожарная машина и несколько скорых. Огня и дыма не видно. Может, всё не настолько плохо?

Но подойти к клубу мне не дли.

— Стоп. Вы куда? По другой стороне улицы идите, гражданин.

Увидев незастёгнутую куртку, из-под которой торчала явно домашняя футболка с дурацкой картинкой, и шлёпанцы на ногах, полицейский добавил:

— Вы из этого дома, что ли? Паспорт есть?

Только тогда я сообразил, что кроме связки ключей при мне ничего не было.

— Нет… Я… Мне нужно… Там…

— Тогда придётся ждать.

— Вы не поняли… Там… Мой… Мой…

А кто он мне? «Любовник»? «Бойфренд»? Так это не аргумент, чтоб пропустили.

— Ваш кто?

— Саша? — услышал я. — А что ты тут делаешь?

Из арки, ведущей во двор "Полковника", появляется Макс. Живой. Целый и невредимый. На плече — сумка.

— Да что с тобой? Что-то случилось? Где машина? Ты же простудишься! Чёрт… Да тебя в таком состоянии за руль пускать нельзя! — это я обнял Макса и просто вцепился в него, сбив с его плеча сумку.

— По радио… Драка… Пожар… — внятно излагать свои мысли я был неспособен.

Полицейский покачал головой и пробормотал что-то невнятное про педиков, приличных людей и голубизну.

— Машина, говорю, где? — принялся трясти меня Макс.

Я махнул рукой в нужную сторону.

— Пошли, — Макс снова закинул сумку на плечо и потащил меня за собой.

Потом минут двадцать мы сидели в машине.

По словам Максима, произошла потасовка между подвыпившими посетителями. В неё вмешались охранники. Кто-то своротил стол, на котором стояла декоративная свечка. Никакого пожара в клубе не было. Занялась скатерть, которую моментально потушили, но пожарная сигнализация сработать успела.

Домой мы доехали без приключений. Машину нигде не остановили, и штрафа за неправильную парковку я так и не получил.

Последнее, что я полноценно помню из того вечера — как я вынул ключ из зажигания. Потом — как сижу на кухне. Макс почему-то роется в шкафах и громко хлопает дверцами. Передо мной появляется кружка с какой-то жидкостью чайного цвета. Я послушно выпиваю её. Макс неодобрительно качает головой. На этом воспоминания заканчиваются.

***

Проснулся я утром. Было уже светло. Рядом, накрывшись одеялом почти по самую макушку, спал Макс.

На кухне обнаружились полбутылки коньяка, пустая кружка, немытая разделочная доска в чешуе, сумка Макса и мои тапочки.

На занятия в ту субботу Макс не пошёл. На работу я опоздал, но не сильно. Мне повезло. Первая пациентка была записана лишь на 11:30.

Когда я вбегал в наш медицинский центр, я обогнал степенно шествовавшего к крыльцу Аркадия Борисовича Мохнорылова, нашего психолога, который жизнерадостно крикнул мне в спину:

— Что, уже сдавать начал? Возраст сказывается? Молодой любовник укатал?

— Иди ты нахуй, Аркаша, — на бегу огрызнулся я.

— Это не по моей части! — жизнерадостно заорал он. — Главное помни: витамины, спортзал, правильное питание и никакого алкоголя, а не то…

Что меня ждало в этом случае, я не услышал. За моей спиной захлопнулась дверь, я расписался за ключ и рванул в ординаторскую, а оттуда — в кабинет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Название, разумеется, вымышленное.


	19. Да

Несколько дней назад, вернувшись с работы, я обнаружил Макса в «его» комнате. Под одеялом. Без света. В полной темноте.

— Случилось что? — заглянул в дверь я.

— Я заболел. Ты сюда не заходи. Ты с людьми работаешь, тебе заражаться нельзя.

— Зараза к заразе не пристанет, — объявил я и подошёл к кровати.

Макс лежал, замотав шею шарфом. На столике рядом — блок носовых платков и горка использованных.

— Есть хочешь?

— Нет.

***

Из опасений заразить меня Макс наотрез отказался спать в «нашей» постели.

Очень быстро выяснилось, что спать без него я уже не в состоянии. И дело было не в сексе. Вернее, в отсутствии оного. Я просто привык к тихому дыханию под боком, к тому, что Макс всегда рядом, руку протяни — и коснёшься. Короче, у меня впервые в жизни пошла бессонница.

В тот вечер, вернувшись домой, я собирался потребовать, чтоб Макс вернулся ко мне в постель. В случае отказа я собирался перебраться в его комнату сам. Я уже понял, что заразиться от него было нечем. Судя по всему, у Макса случился банальный фарингит после того, как он где-то наглотался холодного воздуха. Ещё дня два-три, Макс прокашляется, просморкается и будет как новенький. Но моим планам не дали сбыться в точности так, как я планировал.

По непонятной для меня причине друзья именно в этот вечер решили завалиться ко мне всей компанией без предупреждения. В общем-то с появлением в моей жизни Макса я, в последнее время не сильно баловавший их своим вниманием, их и вовсе забросил. Мы, совсем как в старые добрые времена, сидели на кухне, как вдруг отворилась дверь, и на пороге возник Макс: домашние шлёпанцы, пижама, шарф на шее.

Сонно жмурясь, он стоял на пороге и, толком не проснувшись, явно пытался сообразить, что ему делать.

Момент уйти незаметно был упущен: я, прервавшись на полуслове, смотрел на него. Все головы повернулись в ту же сторону.

— Знакомьтесь — Макс, — сказал я, посчитав, что вынужденный каминг-аут в подобной ситуации — единственно возможное решение. Если кому-то не по нраву я, такой, какой я есть… Я не собирался выкручиваться, лгать и что-то придумывать. Макс не заслужил подобного.

Теперь все головы повернулись уже ко мне.

— Я… я сырников хотел пожарить… — выдал Макс. — Пожалуй, я пойд…

— Проголодался? — обрадовался я. — Я рыбку купил. Такую, как ты любишь. Иди ложись. Я сейчас пожарю.

Макс ретировался из кухни.

Друзья во все глаза смотрели на меня. Причём, выражения этих глаз были весьма разнообразны.

В глазах Олега читалось явное неодобрение и даже, пожалуй, возмущение. Казалось, я сейчас услышу: «Так ты из этих?!»

В глазах Алексея был отзвук понимания и, вроде, что-то сродни сочувствию.

Егор смотрел на меня с изумлением и брезгливостью, которую он всячески старался подавить.

На лице Никиты читалось явное непонимание. Казалось, ему подсунули касторку вместо сиропа.

Похожее выражение наличествовало и на лице Романа.

— Пожалуй нам пора.

— Да-да. Не будем мешать.

— Мы явно заскочили невовремя.

Друзья (А друзья ли?) потянулись в прихожую.

— Короче, бывай.

— Да. Позвякивай.

— Меня в эти выходные в стране не будет, а так — звони в любое время, — это, разумеется, Егор.

— Пока.

— Ну будь!

И вот я остался в прихожей один.

Что это было? Я прислушался к ощущениям и с изумлением понял, что меня больше заботит здоровье Макса, чем возможный остракизм со стороны старинных друзей.

Из размышлений меня вырвала трель звонка. Я открыл, не заглядывая в глазок, поскольку был убеждён, что это кто-то из ребят вернулся, что-то позабыв.

Я оказался частично прав. На лестничной площадке стоял Алексей.

— Слушай… Саш… В общем… не бери ты в голову, слышишь? Тебе с ним хорошо?

Я кивнул.

— И это главное. А что по этому поводу думает кое-кто, тебя должно волновать в самую последнюю очередь.

Лёха протянул для рукопожатия руку. Я сжал протянутую мне ладонь.

— В общем, не пропадай, бывай…

Алексей развернулся и зашагал вниз по лестнице. На середине пролёта он обернулся и выдал шедевральное:

— Зато теперь я получил ответ на вопрос, зачем ты в гинекологи подался.

Увидев выражение моего лица, он заржал:

— Да ладно тебе! Не бери в голову. Это я шучу так. Пока!

Я закрыл дверь и прижался к ней лбом.

Сзади послышался какой-то шорох.

Я обернулся. Макс. Всё те же всклокоченные волосы, тапочки, шарф, пижама.

— Саш… Я зря, да? Прости, пожалуйста… Я думал, ты там один… Я просто сырники хотел… Ты же мог им, например, сказать…

— Нет, не мог, — я взял Макса за руку и повёл на кухню. Усадив его на стул, я перегрузил грязную посуду в раковину.

— Они — мои друзья. Либо они принимают меня таким, какой я есть, либо…

Я вдруг подумал о том, что не знаю, каким словом назвать наши с Максом отношения.

— Саш, скажи, тогда, когда ты к клубу примчался, ты…

— Да, — ответил я.

Меня внезапно осенило, и я добавил:

— Знаешь что… Рыбку будем есть потом, — я глянул на часы. — Одевайся. Надо ненадолго кое-куда сходить.

Пока Макс переодевался в «своей» комнате, я торопливо шерстил в телефоне интернет. Слава богу. Я ничего не перепутал. Часы работы не изменились. Пару лет назад едва ли не в соседнем здании открылся филиал сети «Двадцать пять каратов». Вскоре после открытия я даже как-то заходил туда из любопытства. Будем надеяться, что у них есть в наличии то, что мне нужно.

***

При выходе из подъезда Макс направился было в сторону моей машины.

— Нам пешком, — исправил его я.

И вот мы уже в ювелирном салоне. Макс сразу завис у входа, у витрины, где были выставлены разнообразные финтифлюшки со знаками зодиака. Ко мне поспешила длинноногая девица с бейджиком «Алина».

Вот и славненько. Я всё успею разузнать, пока Макс не смотрит.

Когда он подошёл ко мне, я заранее уже передал продавщице свою банковскую карту.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил я Макса, показывая ему на ладони два платиновых кольца с косой насечкой.

— Ты… Ты что? — ошарашенно прошептал Максим.

— Когда ты спросил меня, почему я, бросив всё, тогда помчался к клубу, я ответил тебе на этот вопрос. Я ответил: «Да».

Макс молча продолжал смотреть на меня.

— Померь, — я протянул ему одно из колец.

Когда мы определились с размерами, Алина пробила стоимость колец и протянула мне коробочку и чек.

— Нет! Стойте! — внезапно заявил Макс. — Так неправильно, — он вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки кошелёк, а из него — свою карту. — Перебейте на два чека. Пожалуйста.

Я ожидал, что за пару минут до закрытия никто этим заниматься не будет, но вот ведь чудо: продавец позвала администратора, покупку аннулировали и заново пробили в два чека.

Пару лет спустя Макс мне признался, что та карта, которую ему выдали для начисления зарплаты, была, как сейчас повсеместно принято делать, не дебетовой, а кредитной, что он давно собирался сходить в банк написать заявление и отказаться от кредита, но руки до этого никак не доходили. И половины необходимой суммы на карте у него не имелось, и потом Макс несколько месяцев выплачивал банку проценты за кредит.

Я тогда даже не задумался, откуда на карте Макса эти деньги. Получив в руки коробочку, я вынул из неё кольцо и надел Максу на палец.

— Всё. Теперь ты мой.

— Да я, вроде, сбегать и не пытался, — улыбнулся он, надел мне на палец моё и, уткнувшись в бумажный платок, громогласно высморкался.

Мы направились к двери. Продавщица Алина и пышнотелая администраторша проводили нас пристальными взглядами.

***

Минут через десять мы были дома.

Я пожарил рыбу. Потом мы легли спать. Уже в «нашей» кровати. Почти всю ночь Макс хлюпал носом, ворочался, кашлял и сморкался. Но вот ведь странно, невзирая на это, я прекрасно выспался и не клевал на работе носом. Я то и дело посматривал на новёхонькое кольцо и улыбался как идиот.


	20. Замена

И вот наступил день премьеры новой программы стремительно набирающего популярность танцевального коллектива «Солнце и дождь».

По какому принципу «своим» выдавали контрамарки, я не полюбопытствовал, но, как объяснил мне Макс, не дать одну куратору группы он не мог, учитывая, что две недели перед выступлением он фактически не появлялся на занятиях. Остальные две — достались мне и Свете, его сестре.

Опасаясь, что мачеха её не отпустит с «пидором траханным, который ногами машет и задницей под музыку вертит», мы разработали целый хитроумный план по доставке девочки в концертный зал, тем более, что перед выступлением Макс банально не мог за ней съездить лично.

И вот в час икс, отпросившись у матери, чтобы сходить к подруге, в условном месте, предварительно созвонившись с братом и убедившись, что я — это я, а не маньяк, подкарауливающий наивных девочек, Света села ко мне в машину. Наши билеты оказались во втором ряду в середине. Справа от меня сидела Света, слева — куратор Макса, впереди — лысеющий пузан в очочках и какой-то тощий хлыщ, которые то и дело, соприкасаясь головами, о чём-то шептались.

В общих чертах я знал, что увижу на сцене. Это была не совсем премьера. Это были пять концертов подряд на одной из лучших площадок города. К старым номерам было добавлено несколько новых, один номер, исполняемый исключительно новичками, и несколько видоизменённый финал.

Основное ядро коллектива не менялось с самого первого дня, но вот в массовке наблюдалась некоторая текучка кадров, справиться с которой теперь, когда финансы это позволяли, было решено приглашением нескольких мальчиков на роль «Кушать подано-с», а применительно к специфике коллектива — на затыкание внезапно возникающих дыр в массовке-кордебалете. Новенькие, и Макс в том числе, должны были выучить ВСЕ партии и быть готовыми заменить ЛЮБОГО с ЛЮБОГО места. Так что, за эти пять концертов Макс должен был выйти на сцену всего-то два раза: в номере для новичков и в финале.

И вот погас свет, и шоу началось. В антракте выяснилось, что мы со Светой невольно оказались на местах, где сидела публика, знакомая друг с другом почти поголовно. Шептавшиеся мужички оказались знакомы с куратором Макса, она то и дело махала рукой ещё кому-то, от сидевших за нами периодически слышалось: «Смотри, вон — такой-то, а там - такая-то!»

После антракта во втором по счёту номере выступал Макс. Я хоть и неоднократно видел телефонное видео этого номера, но на сцене… в костюмах, при свете софитов танец смотрелся СОВЕРШЕННО по-другому. Возможно, я был предвзят, но по фактуре, по законченности движений в этом номере ему проигрывали почти все. Хотя нужно воздать должное и выступавшим, и постановщику, и тому, кто подобрал такую музыку, и портным, и костюмерам. На группе из пяти парней были облегающие кожаные штаны, что-то типа кожаных же манжет и… больше ничего. В конце танца по сцене проносилась девушка в лёгком развевающемся алом платье, каждый, кроме Макса, делал с ней поддержку. Макс, ни разу к ней не прикоснувшись, обходил вокруг неё и замирал у её ног.

В кратком перерыве между этим номером и следующим я услышал, как впереди сидевший толстячок обратился к соседу:

— А что, он весьма и весьма. Что ты его замариновал-то? Его ж в солисты надо.

При свете огней со сцены мне почему-то показалось, что пузан даже облизнулся.

— Парень хорош, но он — одноразовый товар, — отозвался длинный.

Уши у меня в тот момент, наверное, выросли на метр.

— У него хроническая травма. Нет смысла давать ему что-либо существенное, чтоб потом искать кого-то на замену. А парень хорош, да. Думаю предложить ему место постоянного репетитора, когда он совсем сойдёт. Этот сезон, надеюсь, он с такой рукой потянет… А вот по поводу следующего… — что длинный сказал дальше, я не услышал. Тихая скрипичная мелодия сменилась дикой какофонией, в зале полностью погас свет, и через пару секунд на освещённую прожекторами сцену выскочило сонмище размалёванных чертей.

В одном из номеров перед финалом, в котором, как я потом узнал, выступали исключительно старожилы, один из танцевавших внезапно подвернул ногу. Со второго ряда было прекрасно видно, как ему больно. Во время ближайшего перестроения парень исчез за кулисой. Во время следующего — из-за неё же вышел Макс. Он был в тех же кожаных штанах, уже в обуви и без манжет, в такой же, как на остальных, рубашке, которую на него надели за кулисами.

В танцах я, разумеется, полный профан, но, не заметь я, что два танцора поменялись местами, я бы никогда не догадался, что Макс был лишь заменой.

В финальном номере, вынужденно, Макс снова занял место одного из солистов. Когда после последнего такта музыка затихла, а вся труппа застыла у рампы, защёлкали вспышки фотоаппаратов, и грянули аплодисменты.

Одна из сделанных в тот день фотографий и сейчас стоит у нас дома: Макс в первом ряду — второй с краю, а на пальце в отблеске фотовспышки маленькой звёздочкой светится грань кольца.

Света радостно прыгала, хлопала вместе со всеми, что-то взвизгивала и порывалась бежать на сцену к брату. Пришлось её удержать и напомнить, что мать уверена, что она пошла к подруге, и нужно срочно возвращаться домой.

Поразительно, но когда сорок минут спустя её мать открыла дверь и впустила дочь в квартиру, я, на всякий случай, затаившись на один пролёт ниже, не услышал ни возмущения поздним возвращением дочери, ни вопросов, вообще ничего.

Спустившись бегом по лестнице, я запрыгнул в машину и помчался обратно к концертному залу забирать Макса.

Тот уже ждал между стеклянных дверей служебного входа. В руках — огромный букет, на лице — счастливая улыбка до ушей.

Несчастный букет был забыт в коридоре до утра, ужин — в холодильнике, и хорошо, что будильник на часах я догадался выставить заранее. Мы так увлеклись празднованием премьеры, что я едва не проспал отъезд на работу, а Макс — утреннее субботнее выступление.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Любые кажущиеся совпадения случайны


	21. Собственная дача

У Макса началась другая жизнь. Впрочем, другая жизнь началась у нас обоих. Я снова большую часть времени жил один. Макс теперь каждую неделю в четверг вечером уезжал на выступления и возвращался то с утра в понедельник, то ближе к вечеру. Домой он приползал абсолютно никакой. Во вторник и в среду он уходил на занятия, а все его вечера были посвящены навёрстыванию того, что он пропустил, и беготнёй со сдачей «хвостов».

С сексом у нас опять было хреновенько. Трахать бесчувственное брёвнышко — радости мало, хотя «брёвнышко» в лице Макса, вроде, и не возражало против того, чтобы его трахнули.

Если ехать на гастроли было далеко, Макс уезжал в четверг с утра и возвращался уже во вторник. Тогда, особенно, если дома он появлялся всего на один день в неделю, Макс спал, никак не реагируя на внешние раздражители, вроде меня и моих попыток раскрутить его хоть на что-нибудь.

У меня даже промелькнула малодушная мыслишка записаться на приём к Аркаше Мохнорылову, но я удержался. Я не доставлю ему удовольствия послушать про мою сексуальную неудовлетворённость, нет!

Неожиданно, за несколько недель до Нового года мне позвонила тётя и… пригласила в гости. И всё бы ничего, но много лет назад после смерти отца, давным-давно разведшегося с моей матерью, произошла какая-то невнятная делёжка имущества, после которой каждый посчитал, что именно его и обделили. Короче, с тёткой с тех пор я почти не общался. Я, в общем-то, был в курсе, что она внезапно ударилась в религию, но меня это не особо интересовало.

Позвонив, она напомнила мне про ту самую делёжку, начала нести какую-то ахинею про искупление грехов, раскаяние и прочую ересь, после чего… предложила мне вступить в права наследования на… бывший сарай. Я посмеялся и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы её не послать. Но тётка продолжала настаивать. В итоге я всё-таки приехал и не узнал знакомой с детства местности. У дома, где когда-то жили мои бабка с дедом, соседи имелись лишь с одной стороны. Со второй — был узенький переулочек, напротив него — лес, а с четвёртой — широченная деревенская улица. Я был в курсе, что каждые два-три года забор тихонько, как бы сам собой, передвигался всё дальше и дальше от дома. Теперь же переулочек был окончательно «проглочен», а на захваченном со стороны улицы пространстве вместо сарая стояло что-то типа бревенчатого сруба с одной тёплой комнатой и кухней. К ним примыкали сени, кладовка и большая летняя холодная комната. По «дачной амнистии» захваченный участок был признан законным, и потому я принял от тётки ключи.

По кадастровому плану данное строение числилось… баней. Мне сразу вспомнились Ходжа Насреддин, воробей и алмаз, а также «дом с примыкающим к нему водоёмом».

В связи с почти постоянным отсутствием Макса свободного времени у меня теперь было хоть отбавляй, и я занялся строительством и благоустройством. Зима в тот год всё никак не могла решить, начаться ей или, так и не наступив, перейти в весну. Воспользовавшись этим, на крошечном пятачке перед окном кухни я оборудовал «беседку»: навес на столбиках, пластиковый столик, два стула к нему и выход из кухни, он же — бывшее окно. Кладовка была утеплена, от колодца к ней протянули трубу, установили моторчик, и до наступления минусовых температур исчезла необходимость ходить с ведром за водой.

Как говорится, гулять — так гулять! Лесок у тёткиного дома был давно выкорчеван, и на его месте возведены два двухэтажных каменных дома. С канализацией и централизованным водоснабжением. Поэтому за весьма символическую плату работяги прокопали мне небольшую траншейку до ближайшего канализационного люка. В неё уложили трубу, а в бывшей кладовке установили ванну, бойлер и унитаз.

После наступления холодов я за город на «дачу» больше не ездил.

Внезапно в первую субботу после Нового года рано утром Макс нарисовался дома. Хромой и печальный. Я тут же потащил его по врачам. Ещё не хватало второй хронической травмы! По счастью, всё оказалось несерьёзно.

У Макса в колледже ещё шли каникулы, танцевать он пока не мог, и я отвёз его за город. Про тётку и «дачу» я ему ничего не рассказывал, поэтому для него деревянный домик оказался большим сюрпризом. Как оказалось, при небольшом минусе самопальный водопровод и канализация продолжали функционировать, а печка и масляный радиатор достаточно быстро нагрели крошечную комнатку.

Чтобы не светиться перед тёткой, мы на всякий случай оставили машину возле двухэтажных домов и толстенным одеялом занавесили единственное окно, выходившее на тёткин двор. Я посчитал, что в темноте она едва ли сможет увидеть, как из трубы идёт дым.

Насидевшись в беседке и налюбовавшись на сугробы и медленно падавшие в свете уличного фонаря снежинки, с мыслью, что нас никто не потревожит, мы отправились спать. Я предвкушал, как мы оторвёмся, отдохнём и наверстаем упущенное.


	22. Так приходит мирская слава

**Так приходит мирская слава** *

 

Вам когда-нибудь доводилось совершать глупость? Большую глупость? Очень большую? Мне — да.

Когда, протопив печь и нагрев комнату, мы с Максом залегли спать, я даже не вспомнил про дверь. Вернее, вспомнил, но совершенно не то. Уходя с веранды, я внёс на кухоньку оба стула и проверил, защёлкнулся ли замок. Потом, по дороге в ванную, я подёргал входную дверь. Тоже — заперто. Уверенный, что нас никто не потревожит, я присоединился к уже лежавшему в кровати Максу. О том, что в двери остался тот же самый замок, что был до оформления «бани» на меня, я банально забыл.

Религиозным человеком я никогда не был. Макс — тоже. Мысль о том, что тётка как-то вычислит наше присутствие, мне в голову не приходила. О том, что она захочет пригласить меня в гости на Рождество — тоже. А уж о том, чем может закончиться визит к ней — тем более.

Видимо, мы, горожане, как-то себя выдали. Так как с утра пораньше меня разбудил скрежет ключа в замке. Я открыл глаза. За ночь в комнате ощутимо похолодало. Открылась дверь… и на пороге возникла моя тётка.

— Сашенька, с добрым утром! — проворковала она.

— С добрым… — пробормотал я, мысленно кляня себя за то, что не догадался сменить замок на входной двери.

— Я тебя отвлекать не буду. Приходи к нам обедать. У нас сегодня гости, — объявила она.

Идти к ней мне совершенно не хотелось. У меня были иные планы. На Макса. Отдых. И тишину.

— Я не один, — ответил тётке я.

— Так ты и девушку свою приводи, — сказала тётка.

Проследив за направлением её взгляда, я увидел лежавший рядом со мной кокон, из которого торчали лишь длинные светлые пряди. Сам же Макс исхитрился замотаться в одеяло по самую макушку.

Только после этой фразы я сообразил, как я попал.

Судя по звукам, доносившимся с кухни, там кто-то ходил. Что за нах? Документы на владение «баней» теперь у меня. Мало того, что тётка припёрлась ко мне без спроса, так ещё и экскурсии с утра пораньше водит!

Послышался скрип половиц, и в комнате появилась девушка.

— Сашенька, знакомься. Это Люда. Я её специально пригласила, чтобы… — начала было тётка и внезапно замолчала.

«Всё ясно. Решила познакомить», — мысленно усмехнулся я.

— Очень приятно, — сказала девушка и хихикнула.

Посмотрев, куда смотрит она, я мысленно чертыхнулся. На полу у кровати валялись презервативы. Много. И не случайно выпавшие из пачки, а явно побывавшие в употреблении.

— Тёть Татьян, я, пожалуй, пойду… — девушка направилась к двери.

Спросонья я безуспешно пытался придумать причину, по которой я не смогу прийти к тётке. И, возможно, я бы её придумал, но тут кокон рядом зашевелился, и из него показался Макс.

— А что здесь происхо… Ой… — начав вылезать из-под одеяла и спросонья не сообразив, что мы не одни, голый Макс снова исчез под одеялом.

Тётка застыла, хватая ртом воздух.

На лице обернувшейся в дверях Люды читался абсолютнейший незамутнённый восторг.

— Ой! Ты… Вы… Ой! Вы — Максим Пестов, да?

— Ну да… — пробормотал ничего не понимавший Макс.

— Вы танцуете в «Солнце и дожде»! И вы снимались для календаря!

Макс растерянно кивнул.

— Ой! Я прям глазам не поверила! Девочки на фан-страничке фотки выкладывали. Та, где вы в сене… Ой-ой-ой!

Девчушка разве что не подпрыгивала от восторга.

— Тёть Тань, а чего ж вы мне сразу не сказали, что к вам Максим Пестов приехал?

Немного оклемавшись, тётка выдала:

— Саша… Э-э-э… Ребята… в общем… приходите обедать. Мы вас все ждём.

За ней и этой её ненормальной Людой захлопнулась дверь.

Мы с Максом переглянулись.

— Что это было? — хором воскликнули мы.

***

На обед мы всё-таки пошли. Выяснилось, что эта Люда — лучшая подруга невесты тёткиного младшего сына, моего двоюродного брата. Устраивать скандал в присутствии будущих родственников, посчитавших, что Макс — всего лишь мой друг, моя жутко религиозная тётка не рискнула. Люда нас в каком-то смысле спасла.

За едой тётка старательно делала вид, что ничего не происходит.

Выйдя из-за стола, мы с Максом попрощались с присутствовавшими и поехали искать работавший в Рождество хозяйственный магазин. На дачу мы вернулись с новым замком и засовом.

Всю дорогу до магазина и обратно я радовался, что бумаги на «баню» уже оформлены, и новёхонькая веранда, кухня и зимняя комната выходят окнами не на тёткин двор.

Нужно ли говорить о том, что всю следующую ночь мы спали, прислушиваясь к скрипам и шорохам за дверью, а с утра пригласили слесаря, чтобы сменил замок?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Автор знает, как правильно переводится Sic transit gloria mundi.


	23. Бургундия, Нормандия... Самара и Казань...

И вот незаметно наступил момент, когда я осознал, что мы погрузились в рутину.

Макс окончил колледж, и я неожиданно обнаружил себя в роли жёнушки капитана дальнего плавания. Максим был вечно в отъезде, я же сидел «на берегу» терпеливо ждал его возвращения.

Популярность его танцевального коллектива стремительно росла, и к отъездам на выходные добавились продолжительные выезды за границу. Максим появлялся дома на один — два, редко три дня и снова исчезал на несколько недель.

Из совместного летнего отдыха, о котором я так мечтал весь год, не получилось ровным счётом ничего. Я специально поехал туда, где в дни моего отпуска у Макса должны были быть выступления, но быстро выяснилось, что ни из затеи с его приездами ко мне, ни из моих — к нему не выйдет ничего. Коллектив Макса каждый день переезжал в новый город, и мотаться туда-сюда оказалось физически слишком сложно и тяжело.

Так толком и не отдохнув, я вернулся в родной город. Макс продолжил работать в шоу.

Я, когда мог, встречал его в аэропорту. Видя его счастливую мордаху, тащил домой и… Ну, в общем, вы поняли.

Когда возможность приехать в аэропорт у меня отсутствовала, Макс добирался до дома сам, а с того момента, как я переступал порог квартиры, нами отключалось всё, что могло побеспокоить и помешать (телефоны и даже домофон) и мы погружались в нон-стоп воссоединение.

Так мы и жили до того мгновения, когда после нескольких дней молчания я не получил СМСку «Не встречай. Доеду сам», хотя Максим не мог не знать, что приём в тот день у меня заканчивался поздно, и я при всём желании не смог бы приехать в аэропорт.

Дома меня никто не встретил, хотя свет в окнах горел. Макс обнаружился в гостиной у окна рядом с тем самым диваном, с которого всё и началось. Он стоял спиной ко мне, прислонившись лбом к стеклу.

Услышав меня, он, не оборачиваясь произнёс:

— Это даже странно. Я знал, что нельзя есть варенье, но всё равно съел. И от этого теперь так мерзко.

Больше никаких дополнений и разъяснений не последовало, но мне они и не потребовались. Я понял, что именно мне не было сказано. Я уже достаточно давно предполагал, что подобное может произойти, и раньше или позже произойдёт наверняка. Как-никак Макс был и моложе меня, и любопытство, и желание экспериментировать никто не отменял.

Я стоял и удивлялся тому, что не знал, как определить и классифицировать свои ощущения.

Макс обернулся.

— Я тебе изменил, — сказал он.

Я не ответил.

— Я переспал с другим, — чуть громче, с нажимом, произнёс он.

— Давай ужинать, — объявил я, развернулся и ушёл на кухню. Идей о том, что ответить, у меня так и не появилось.

***

Через несколько минут Макс появился в дверях кухни.

— Почему ты молчишь? — услышал я.

— Потому, что не знаю, что на это сказать.

— Я не знаю, как это вышло… Я действительно не знаю…

Моя попытка заставить себя поесть с треском провалилась. Макс так и остался стоять в дверях.

— Давай ложиться спать. Завтра рабочий день, и мне рано на работу, — я обошёл Макса и направился в ванную.

— И ты ни о чём не спрашиваешь?

— А я должен? — я прикрыл за собой дверь.

В ванную Макс за мной не вошёл.

***

Я лежал в темноте и бездумно пялился в потолок. Мыслей в голове не было. Вернее, была. Одна. О том, что я знал, что скорее раньше, чем позже, это случится, но оказался к этому абсолютно не готов.

В ванной прекратился плеск воды. Я почувствовал, как рядом со мной прогнулся матрас.

— Саш, ты спишь?

Я промолчал.

— Это я его трахнул. Не он — меня. Я.

— Ну и как он был? — зачем-то спросил я.

Долгая тишина. Потом я услышал:

— Да, скорее, так себе. Не стоит оно того.

Облегчения от этого признания я почему-то не испытал.

— И где это было? — спросил я.

— В Лионе. Потом Моррис приехал ко мне в Париж и…

Вот этих подробностей я предпочёл бы не знать.

Но Макс продолжил:

— Я ему сказал, что всё это — одна большая ошибка. Что у меня есть парень… бойфренд… Что оставаться с ним во Франции у меня и в мыслях не было… Что мне было просто любопытно…

***

Всю ночь я слушал завывание ветра на улице и грохот отставшего листа железа где-то высоко на крыше. Макс лежал на своей половине кровати, я — на своей.

***

На следующий день вечером Максим уехал опять. В этот раз в Самару, а оттуда в Казань, Нижний Новгород и ещё куда-то.

Через пару дней после его отъезда я на полном серьёзе начал подумывать о записи на приём к незабвенному Аркаше Мохнорылову. Но падать столь низко мне не хотелось. И я решил держаться до конца. Но к концу недели меня начала покидать уверенность в собственных силах.


	24. СМСка

После возвращения Макса из поездки всё в общем и целом осталось, как было: он приезжал и уезжал, я ждал. Только из наших отношений ушло что-то неуловимое.

Возможно, в итоге я бы даже записался бы на приём к незабвенному Аркаше Мохнорылову, если бы не целая цепочка событий.

Почувствовав некоторый дискомфорт, я сходил к врачу, благо что их в нашем медицинском центре имелось достаточное количество. По словам специалиста, проблема, с которой я обратился, представляла из себя мелочь мелкую, и избавиться от неё было можно путём однократного хирургического вмешательства, перед которым, разумеется, следовало собрать пару килограммов справок и сдать кучу анализов.

В очередной отъезд Макса я собирался лечь в так называемый дневной стационар. Все справки были мною получены, а сдачу анализа крови я решил отложить на самый последний момент.

***

Пискнул телефон. СМСка. Я, не открывая её, знал, что она от Максима. В последние недели наши отношения начали потихоньку приходить в норму. Я действительно был уверен, что я не должен его прощать просто потому, что прощать мне ему нечего. Мы клятв верности друг другу не давали, и потом… Как я уже говорил, парень слишком молод, и разнообразные проколы и косяки нас с ним ждут неизбежно.

Я взял в руки телефон, открыл СМСку и прочёл. Ничего в ней не понял. Прочитал ещё раз. И ещё.

«Сходи проверься. Похоже, всё плохо».

Я тупо пялился в экран. Телефон опять пискнул в руке. Я открыл следующую СМСку.

«Саша, я не знаю, как это вышло. Я не трахался с ним без резинки. Клянусь».

Поскольку я и так одевался, чтобы идти сдавать требуемые перед операцией анализы крови, в регистратуре к бумажке со списком необходимых анализов я добавил устную просьбу «Проверить на всё».

***

По возвращении домой я места себе не находил. И не от мысли о том, что у меня что-то найдут, а от осознания того, что тот Максов поход налево, похоже, нам будет аукаться ещё очень долго.

На следующий день мне выдали результаты анализов. Во всех интересовавших меня графах стояло «отр». Судя по всему, мне оставалось лишь дождаться приезда Макса и разобраться, что, собственно, происходит.

Когда вскоре после моего возвращения домой раздался звонок в дверь, я весьма удивился, так как не ждал никого. Распахнув её, я удивился ещё больше. Передо мной стоял холёный господин, явно иностранец.

— Добрый день. Макс дома? — по-французски осведомился он.

По интонации, выражению лица и слову «Макс» я как-то сразу понял, кто передо мной, и зачем этот человек здесь.

— А вы, простите, кто? — тем не менее обратился к нему по-английски я, попытавшись вспомнить те слова и фразы, которые я когда-то достаточно хорошо знал.

Захочет со мной объясниться — найдёт способ понять. Нет — его проблемы.

— Моррис Легар.

Не представившись, я ответил:

— Макса здесь нет. Будьте столь любезны, уйдите.

Но стоявший передо мной тип моментально перешёл на английский и принялся мне доказывать, что в России у Макса никаких перспектив нет, что эта варварская страна просто опасна для жизни, и что он всё готов сделать для того, чтобы Макс был счастлив.

— Макс, кажется, уже принял решение и сделал выбор, — холодно проронил в ответ я.

Стоявший передо мной француз принялся что-то вещать о том, что я не должен губить молодой талант и вставать на его пути к успеху, вынуждая его быть рядом из чувства ложной благодарности.

— Как вы вообще здесь оказались? — перебил его я.

— Ждал на улице. Вышла женщина, и я вошёл.

— Не пытайтесь казаться глупее, чем вы есть. Откуда у вас этот адрес?

— О, узнать его было несложно. Я заглянул в телефон Макса.

Я приподнял бровь.

— Записал номер того, кто звонил ему чаще всего. Если у тебя есть деньги, в вашей стране можно быстро выяснить абсолютно всё. Я ещё из Франции обратился в одно частное детективное агентство. Они теперь в вашей стране есть тоже.

Я пытался подобрать такие слова, чтобы послать этого наглеца подальше и с гарантией невозвращения.

— Я готов компенсировать вам содержание Макса. Во сколько он вам обошёлся?

У меня возникло непреодолимое желание спустить этого Морриса с лестницы. Поквитаться с ним. За всё.

— Сколько? В какую сумму это вам обошлось?

Но ни подобрать ответ, ни сбросить этого наглеца с лестницы я не успел.

— Моррис? — услышал я.

По лестнице поднимался Макс.

Француз развернулся к нему и быстро-быстро заговорил.

Нет, я, конечно, был в курсе, что Макс окончил французскую гимназию, но такой прыти в иностранных языках я у него почему-то не предполагал.

Понять я смог лишь одно: разговор вёлся на повышенных тонах. Но для этого и не было необходимости владеть языками.

После какой-то особо длинной тирады Макса Моррис, бросив на меня непонятный взгляд, зашагал по лестнице вниз. Макс, даже не глянув в его сторону, поднялся в квартиру.

***

Решив разобраться с происходящим раз и навсегда, я прямо в прихожей потребовал от Максима детального отчёта обо всём, что произошло в Франции.

Как я узнал, в Лионе в единственный свободный день вся труппа завалилась в какой-то ночной клуб, где Моррис принялся клеить Макса. Француз был настойчив: он начал появляться на всех выступлениях, постоянно дежурил у служебного входа после их окончания. Чтобы отделаться от него, Макс заявил, что согласен на встречу при условии, что сверху будет он. Чего он никак не ожидал — это того, что Моррис сразу согласится. По словам Макса, трах был средненьким, и он вытолкал француза за дверь номера сразу по его окончании.

Когда они выступали в Париже, тот неожиданно появился снова: клялся в вечной любви и обещал едва ли не снять для него луну с неба.

Пока Макс рассказывал, он разделся почти догола и, развернувшись ко мне боком и подняв руку, объявил:

— Вот! Только я правда резинку надевал…

Я присмотрелся. Чуть ниже подмышки был круг красной вздувшейся кожи.

— Я почти сбежал. Вдруг кто-нибудь увидит. А ведь увидели бы и…

Макс замолк. Я проследил за его взглядом. Смотрел он на шкаф. Тот самый книжный шкаф, в котором стоял приснопамятный учебник венерических болезней.

Я хмыкнул. То, что я видел у него на боку, мало походило на что-то венерическое. Скорее на какую-нибудь экзему. Хотя… Я же не дерматолог, верно?

— Завтра сходишь к врачам, — объявил я.

***

Уйти Максу в «его» комнату на ночь я не дал. Спать мы легли вместе, но на разных концах кровати. Судя по тому, как Макс крутился, глаз он, также как и я, в ту ночь не сомкнул.

Утром мы разошлись. Я — в больницу, он — ходить по врачам.

О том, что календарь показывал 14 февраля, ни он, ни я даже не вспомнили.


	25. День святого Валентина в чужой постели

Разумеется, произойти подобное могло только со мной. Да-да, День святого Валентина я провёл в чужой постели. Но на стороне я не трахался, и Максу я не изменял. Впрочем, обо всём по порядку.

Голова перед отъездом в больницу у меня была занята совершенно не тем, чем следовало бы. Графа «сахар в крови» меня до такой степени не интересовала, что я даже не посмотрел, что в ней было проставлено. И, как выяснилось, совершенно напрасно.

Уже на месте мне попытались сделать промывание мозгов, но видимо, потому, что лечиться я должен был платно и оплатил всё заранее, в итоге с меня просто взяли кучу подписок, предупредили, что, как изначально предполагалось, через пару часов меня не отпустят, а оставят, как минимум, до завтра. Я настолько был нацелен на эту операцию, что большую часть сказанного благополучно пропустил мимо ушей. И только открыв глаза после наркоза и обнаружив себя в палате под капельницей, я задумался о том, что у меня при себе — только бумажник, паспорт, шлёпанцы и телефон без зарядника, а Макс уверен, что я сейчас на работе.

Что мне оставалось делать? Пришлось ему звонить, рассказывать правду и просить привезти мне зубную щётку и зарядник к телефону.

Если верить объявлению при входе в отделение, пропуск посетителей производился только до семнадцати часов, но по моим подсчётам, Макс должен был успеть.

Без пяти пять раздался телефонный звонок. Макс ухитрился заблудиться в гулких коридорах пустой больницы, где почти всех больных распустили до утра понедельника.

Судя по описанию того, мимо чего он шёл, забрёл он куда-то совсем не туда. Пока я продолжал с ним говорить, в противоположном конце коридора внезапно распахнулась дверь, и появился Макс с громадным пакетом в руке. Каким-то непостижимым образом он всё-таки пришёл туда, куда и было нужно.

В пакете оказались: мой зарядник, два малиновых йогурта, туалетные принадлежности и… куртка Макса, который с порога заявил, что никуда от меня не уйдёт. Я был уверен, что люди в белом раньше или позже попросят его на выход. Но к моему немалому удивлению, на присутствие Макса они совсем не обращали внимания.

Вечером буфетчица даже притащила ему тарелку каши. Впрочем, это как раз неудивительно. В отделении осталось человека четыре, а варили, наверняка, из расчёта на всех. Вечернего обхода как такового не было. Наличествовавшим пациентам измерили температуру и велели ложиться спать.

Все приводимые мною доводы разбивались об упорство Макса, а февраль месяц не позволял попугать его закрытием метро и разводкой мостов. В итоге я сдался. Выкинут Макса за дверь — значит, выкинут, и пойдёт он домой пешком или будет ловить такси.

В четырёхместной палате я был один. Две койки пустовали, а почтенных лет дедок, обитавший на третьей, уехал до понедельника домой.

Макс прямо в одежде устроился рядом со мной поверх одеяла. Потом он почти заполз на меня и устроился, едва ли не намертво вцепившись. Самым поразительным в этом было то, что заснул он почти мгновенно, а вот я, невзирая на пригоршню таблеток, которые мне скормили, спать не мог совсем.

Я лежал и думал, что хоть мы с Максом не увлекались обнимашками, именно ощущения, что он здесь и рядом, мне, похоже и не хватало.

Мои размышления прервала не то санитарка, не то медсестра.

«Ну вот. Сейчас начнётся», — подумал я. Однако заглянувшая в палату пожилая дама вскоре вернулась с ворсистым колючим казённым одеялом, накрыла им Максима и чуть ли не подоткнула со всех сторон. Макс спал и, похоже, этого не заметил.

Утром я позвонил коллеге, которая уже должна была быть на работе, и попросил её, зайдя в базу данных, посмотреть результаты анализов Макса. После длинной речи о неэтичности подобных действий она начала было монотонным голосом зачитывать всё подряд, но я перебил её:

— Там что-нибудь есть?

— Ничего нет, вообще, — ответила она.

— А теперь повтори это ещё раз, — я передал сотовый Максу.

После нескольких его «ага», «угу», «да» и последовавшего за ними «спасибо», я забрал у него трубку.

— Спасибо, Галюня, — сказал я. — С меня причитается.

— Слушай, — услышал в трубке я, — это, конечно, не моего ума дело, но… Он что, твой парень… бойфренд, да?

— Комментариев не будет. Спасибо, Галюнь. Если кто-нибудь что-нибудь будет спрашивать, в среду я выхожу на работу, — с этими словами я нажал на кнопку отбоя.

«Нда-а-а… — подумал при этом я. — Похоже, я совершил каминг-аут. Вот и посмотрим теперь, что в среду будет на работе».

Перед обходом мне всё-таки удалось спровадить Макса домой, предварительно заверив, что, самое позднее, после ужина я благополучно вернусь туда своим ходом.

Меня дважды заставили сдать кровь и после обеда отпустили восвояси, так как сахар удивительным образом вошёл в норму*. Мне была прочитана лекция о правильном питании, пользе спорта и пагубности вредных привычек, и я, поймав у входа такси, поехал домой.

Там я неожиданно испытал на себе всё, что выпадает на долю не то оказавшегося под домашним арестом падишаха в изгнании, не то единственного цыплёнка у деятельной курицы-наседки. Макс, не слушая моих протестов, загнал меня в кровать, завернул в одеяло, принёс чай, ноутбук, журналы и обложил меня подушками. Весь день он пытался пичкать меня полезной пищей и поминутно порывался бежать то в супермаркет, то в аптеку.

Ну а что касается дня святого Валентина… мы о нём даже не вспомнили. А о том, что я ухитрился провести его в чужой постели и, даже не трахнувшись, я потом вспоминал как о забавном происшествии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Я не медик, но где-то читала, что сахар может повыситься от стресса, переутомления и недосыпа.


	26. Советы доктора Мохнорылова

После нескольких дней, когда Макс суетился надо мной, как над умирающим, я готов был завыть. Загадочное неопознанное пятно на боку Макса никуда не делось. Более того, на противоположном — появилось аналогичное.

Посчитав, что это пятно, так же, как и мой сахар в анализе крови — результат нервов, я поставил Макса перед фактом. Короче, я не придумал ничего лучше, чем убедить его записаться на приём к психологу.

Однако вернувшись после приёма, Макс стал ещё непереносимее. Или, может, за время его вечных отъездов я от него просто отвык? Хотя нет. Он никогда раньше так не доставал меня опекой. Ну в самом деле, что с того, что мне на месяц запретили спортивные упражнения? Так нет, как мне что-нибудь принести или приготовить — он всегда тут, а как сексом заняться… Так мне, видите ли, нельзя перенапрягаться…

И если ДО Максова визита к психологу мне, действительно, было несколько не до секса, то ПОСЛЕ, когда я активно захотел его, я секса так и не получил.

Что за чёрт? Я решил осторожненько расспросить Максима о том, куда и к кому он ходил. Выяснилось, что ходил он «К прикольному такому дядечке. В вашем центре. У него ещё фамилия смешная». Всё встало на свои места. Аркаша, чтоб его черти взяли, Мохнорылов. Что он там такого насоветовал Максу?

Когда тот в очередной раз убежал за чем-то не то в аптеку, не то в магазин, я нашёл в старой записной книжке телефон Аркаши.

В ответ на мою длинную полную возмущения тираду Аркадий ответил:

— Так это был твой парень? Ничего я ему не советовал. Просто дал человеку выговориться. Он тебе признаться боится. Вот, собственно, и всё.

— В чём? — внутри что-то скрутилось и похолодело.

— Болван ты, Сашка. И как тебя только пациентки терпят? А уж что Макс в тебе нашёл, и вовсе непонятно. Короче, парень влюблён по уши. А после того, что было, боится об этом сказать.

— Так я… Так мы… Я же совсем не… — я начал нести какой-то косноязыкий бред. — И что же мне теперь…

— Не дави на парня. Пусть всё идёт своим чередом…

«Я? Давлю?» — мысленно возмутился я.

Аркаша же продолжал:

— Позволяй ему самому принимать решения.

— Да когда это… — начал я и тут же заткнулся. Ну да. Возьмём хоть этот визит к психологу. И поездка на юг… И кольца… Ох… Я уже ничего не понимал.

Когда через несколько дней путём абсолютно немыслимых ухищрений мне всё-таки удалось раскрутить Макса на секс, оказалось, что ни на что, кроме «медленно, осторожно и никуда не спеша» он не согласен. Вспомнив советы доктора Мохнорылова, я решил сжать зубы и не возникать.

Зима была в тот год вроде как и не совсем зима. В один из выходных мне пришлось оставить автомобиль в автосервисе, и мы с Максом поехали за город своим ходом.

Снег активно таял. На заливе Макс, разрезвившись, как ребёнок, принялся исследовать подтаявшие и пошедшие трещинами льдины и ухитрился ахнуть одной ногой в воду по колено. Разумеется, на мелком месте.

Будь при мне машина, мы бы без проблем погрузились в неё и уехали домой. В тепле. Но машины не было, а был вечер, температура стремительно шла к нулю, а нам предстояло ещё пёхать до вокзала и потом целый час ехать до города на электричке.

Решение пришло мгновенно. Надо… Надо попробовать начать всё с начала, с чистого листа. Вот и случай выпал. Рядом с пляжем, не видным под ещё не стаявшим снегом, стоял новодел из стекла и бетона, гостиница яхт-клуба, построенного на месте причальной стенки для «ракет», в незапамятные времена ходивших в город.

Я решительно зашагал по протоптанной в снегу тропке к зданию в не пойми не разбери каком стиле с потугами на скандинавский модерн. Макс виновато поспешил за мной. В его насквозь мокром кроссовке мерзко хлюпало.

Только зарегистрировавшись и войдя в номер, я сообразил, что решение опять было принято мною единолично.


	27. Не отель, а бордель!

Мы поднялись в номер. Происходи дело летом, я бы стал настаивать на том, чтобы нам дали такой, окна которого хотя бы углом выходят на залив, но, учитывая обстоятельства, из-за которых мы оказались в этом отеле, вид из окна мне тогда показался делом второстепенной важности.

Первым делом я вытряхнул Макса из одежды. О сексе, честное слово, я подумал уже потом. Джинсы и носки были повешены на батарею, Максу были вручены казённый халат, одноразовые шлёпанцы, фен и мокрый кроссовок.

Пока он занимался просушкой обуви, я послонялся по номеру, поглазел в окно, изучил меню местного ресторана, и в голове у меня начал складываться план действий.

Окно номера выходило на парк. Гостиница представляла из себя нечто вроде заглавной буквы «G». В её дворике, с трёх сторон образованном стенами отеля, а с четвёртой — высоким глухим забором, за которым располагался парк, находился открытый бассейн с подогревом.

Я стоял у окна и смотрел на пустой бассейн, от которого поднимался лёгкий парок, и два освещённых окна на противоположной стороне гостиницы. Вскоре свет погас в обоих. Ну да. Во-первых, сейчас вечер воскресенья, во-вторых, зима — не сезон для отдыха в подобном месте.

Мой план сформировался в окончательно. Я переоделся в халат.

— Поставь его под батарею, — имея в виду кроссовок, сказал Максу я. — Пока в бассейне никого нет, идём купаться.

— Прям так? — усмехнулся Максим.

— Именно. Некому нас разглядывать.

Мы спустились вниз и вышли на улицу. Парень, сидевший на ресепшене, проводил шедшего передо мной Макса заинтересованным взглядом. Или мне показалось? Скорее всего, да.

На улице я огляделся. За забором горели фонари. Дежурный, сидевший на стоянке в будке, видеть, что происходит в бассейне, не мог. В той части отеля, которая выходила на бассейн, свет горел в одном-единственном окне. В нашем. Прекрасно. Я сбросил халат, «вышел» из шлёпанцев и спустился в тёплую воду. Постояв пару секунд на ступеньках, уходящих в воду, Макс тоже сбросил халат и присоединился ко мне.

Плавали мы недолго. Минут пять. От силы. Плаванию активно мешал стояк. Как-то не поняв, как это вышло, мы с Максом неожиданно оказались рядом, вцепились друг в друга и принялись целоваться. И вполне возможно, что нас выгнали бы из отеля, а то и сдали бы в полицию за обнажение в общественном месте и трах в бассейне, если бы в ресторане, оказавшемся прямо за нашими спинами, буквально в тот самый момент, когда я улёгся на бортик, а Макс устроился между моих разведённых ног, внезапно не включили свет.

Отпрыгнув друг от друга, присев в воду по самые шеи, мы наблюдали за тем, как за столиком у окна уселась достаточно большая компания. На происходившее за окном они едва ли обратили бы внимание, но настроение было сбито.

— Пойдём обратно? — предложил Макс.

Я кивнул. Повернувшись к освещённому окну тылом, я облачился в халат и направился ко входу. Макс последовал за мной.

Когда мы подходили к лифту, у меня опять мелькнула параноидальная мысль о том, что парень с ресепшена заинтересованно разглядывает Макса.

Едва войдя в номер, мы, посрывав друг с друга халаты, начали перемещаться к кровати, как… Бля-я-я… Кто-то принялся стучать в дверь.

— Я… сейчас… — Макс отстранился от меня. — Пойду… Пошлю "стукача"… подальше… — он подобрал с полу халат и, набросив его, направился к двери.

Что сказал ему стоявший за дверью, я не разобрал. Макс что-то тихо ответил, а потом добавил. Куда громче:

— И не беспокоить.

Вернувшись в номер, он схватил табличку с пиктограммой спящего человечка и надписью «Do not disturb»*, прицепил её снаружи на дверь и хорошенько после этого приложил её о косяк.

— Мудило озабоченное… — пробормотал при этом он.

— Кто это был? — спросил я.

— Любитель секса втроём, — Макс снял халат и завалил меня на кровать. — Мы всё-таки спалились. Тот парень с ресепшена предлагал тройничок, — Макс прижал меня к покрывалу. — Я хочу тебя… Сейчас… Пока нас не пришли выселять…

Против «меня сейчас» я ничего не имел.

Вели мы себя активно и шумно. Неоднократно. Видимо, в отеле было слишком мало постояльцев, и нас не выселили то ли потому, что надеялись, что мы задержимся ещё хоть на денёк, то ли нас никто так и не услышал.

***

Сил сдвинуться с мокрых пятен на простыне у меня уже не было. Поэтому я перевернулся на спину и потребовал от Макса:

— Дай!

Он сразу понял, что, и в моей ладони оказался хрустящий серебристый квадратик.

— Сядь сверху, — скомандовал я и, разорвав упаковку, раскатал резинку по члену.

Сил на активные действия у меня уже не осталось, но и отпускать Макса мне не хотелось.

Успокоились мы только под утро. Я вспомнил, что первая пациентка записана ко мне на 18:00, а потому позвонил на ресепшен и с мстительно-злорадными интонациями попросил любителя тройничков разбудить нас в пятнадцать часов, продиктовал, что из еды доставить в номер к 15:15, и попросил вызвать такси на шестнадцать.

Ахая и морщась, я заполз под одеяло. Отобрав у Макса одну из подушек, я моментально провалился в сон.

***

Когда днём мы покидали гостиницу, сидевшая на ресепшене дама поинтересовалась, всё ли нас устроило. Памятуя о предосудительно выглядящих простынях, оставшихся после нас в номере, купании в голом виде и шумах, производимых нами на протяжении всей ночи, я счёл возможным лишь кивнуть. Макс же подошёл к даме и ядовито выдал:

— У вас тут не отель, а бордель!

Дама хватанула ртом воздух.

— Вчера ваш сменщик старательно соблазнял моего парня, — с как можно более невинным выражением лица сообщил даме я.

Немо разевавшая рот мадам ухватилась за ворот платья.

***

На работу я прибыл небритым и в тех же джинсах и свитере, в каких я поехал гулять вчера. На небритость никто внимания не обратил. А вот моя медсестра Людочка** в перерыве между пациентками хихикнула и выдала:

— Алексанр-Алексанрыч… Я вам прям завидую. Только вы бы лучше банлон какой надели или свитер с высоким горлом, — и она, залившись краской, хихикнула снова. — Вы в зеркало-то на себя сегодня утром смотрели?

Если честно, то нет.

Я подошёл к висевшему в кабинете овальному зеркалу и ничего предосудительного в нём не увидел. Ну небрит, да. Так это, вроде, сейчас модно.

— Справа. Чуть сзади. На шее, — подсказала Людмила.

Я извернулся. Мля-я-я… На шее красовался… Ну вы поняли. Свеженький засос.

***

Когда я приполз с работы домой, шевелиться было больно. Болело всё. Везде. Нет-нет, вы не так поняли. С непривычки к спортивным упражнениям болели все мышцы. Максим же, как ни в чём не бывало, приседал, изгибался и поднимал ноги, одним глазом глядя в телевизор.

Я со стоном повалился на диван.

— Я перестарался, да? — перестав делать па, поинтересовался он.

— Нет, — ответил я. — Это я совершенно не в форме. Нужно будет срочно заняться спортом, — сказал я, закрыл глаза и вырубился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Не беспокоить.
> 
> ** Привет, поклонники «Покровских ворот». Ну должно же у медсестры быть имя?


	28. The final countdown

Из-за пятен Макс сидел дома и жутко комплексовал. Ничего заразного, венерического или какого-то ещё у него не нашли. Эти пятна были загадкой. Памятуя о докторе Мохнорылове, больше советов сходить к психологу я Максу не давал.

Начальство танцевальной группы Максово сидение дома, разумеется, не устраивало. Вскоре его опять вызвонили на гастроли. Замазывать пятна, которые к тому же ещё начали чесаться, Макс категорически отказался, и для нескольких номеров всем выступавшим были куплены одинаковые футболки, которые впоследствии решено было оставить, поскольку по стилю они вписались более чем хорошо.

В один из своих выходных я решил съездить к Максу на выступление танцевальной группы «Солнце и дождь», благо что выступали они километрах в двухстах от нас, и умчать его на дачу.

Перед шоу я успел созвониться в Максимом, встретиться и недолго поговорить. Вернее, ответить на вопрос-утверждение «Саш, ведь у нас всё хорошо, да? И ты хочешь, чтобы всё так было и дальше?» Разумеется, я кивнул в ответ. Макс просто просиял.

— Ну тогда пошёл финальный отсчёт, — объявил он и, схватив меня за руку, стремительно протащил по служебным коридорам и фактически выпихнул меня в зрительный зал.

Тайны из своих отношений с Максом я не делал, но и не кричал о них на каждом углу, так что, по окончании выступления, не задавая вопросов о том, кто я такой, меня без особых проблем пропустили за дверь с табличкой «служебный вход». Пройдя по извилистому коридору, я подошёл к нужной двери и услышал разговор на повышенных тонах.

— А ну-ка, повтори! — это был голос Макса. Такой стали в нём я не слышал раньше никогда.

— Да без проблем! — выкрикнул кто-то. — Что, затрахал он тебя, спидозника заднеприводного? Уже и футболочка метастазы не скрывает? Забиваешься подальше в нору, чтобы там подохн…

Раздался жуткий грохот, послышались маты, крики, мимо меня по коридору протрусили пузан в очочках и тонкий хлыщ.

Я бросился за ними.

За дверью в гримёрке-раздевалке толпа полуодетых парней словно бы распалась на две группы. Перед Максом в одних штанцах стоял «чуть отяжелевший лебедь», которому даже я посоветовал бы сбавить хоть пяток кило. Да, парень был несомненно красив, но на некогда прокачанном торсе эти мягонькие булочки смотрелись, ей богу, не особо уместно. Парень злобно зыркал на Макса и утирал с губы кровь.

Макс обернулся к вошедшим старичкам.

— Борис Моисеевич, я как раз собирался вам передать, — Макс извлёк из сумки файлик с набранным на компьютере текстом, вынул из него лист, что-то приписал на нём ручкой и протянул его старичкам.

— Что это? — взяв в руки бумагу, произнёс длинный.

— Я увольняюсь, — спокойно произнёс Макс. — Дату я поставил завтрашнюю. По трудовому кодексу я обязан отработать две недели. Если мне найдут замену раньше, я не буду требовать обязательной отработки в течение этого срока.

Он, не глядя, сгрёб лежавшее на столике перед зеркалом в сумку, придавил ладонью и застегнул молнию.

— Скатертью дорога… — достаточно громко пробормотал парень с разбитой губой.

Несколько человек рванули к Максу с явным намерением удержать.

Тот закинул сумку на плечо, едва заметно усмехнулся и произнёс:

— Зависть, Стёпа, ещё никого до добра не доводила. Зря надеешься, — добавил он, — тебя мне на замену едва ли поставят.

Макс обошёл обалдевших старичков.

— Ты на машине? — обратился он ко мне.

Я кивнул.

— Всем — пока. До четверга в 9:40 в аэропорту.

Уже в машине я спросил:

— Макс, что это было?

— Уволиться я собирался давно. Разъезды и вечные гостиничные номера — совсем не то, чего я хотел. Думал остаться у наших репетитором… Да видать, не судьба, — Макс пожал плечами. — Не бери в голову, раньше или позже что-нибудь подвернётся, — ответил он, разглядывая разбитые костяшки на руке.

***

Что-нибудь подвернулось. И очень быстро. Его, чуть ли не валяясь в ногах, оба старичка упрашивали остаться хоть репетитором. Теперь Макс «доводил до ума» новичков, и иногда, не так часто, как раньше, ездил с коллективом. Два раза в неделю он вёл занятия в студии танцев и в пятницу, как он сам выразился, «чтобы не растерять форму», выступал в «Настоящем полковнике».

Быстро наступила весна, а за ней и лето.

Проблема красных пятен на коже никак не решалась. В нашем центре Макса обследовали и исследовали вдоль и поперёк и абсолютно ничего не нашли.

В итоге, чем чёрт не шутит, а как выяснилось, он не шутил, я купил в аптеке обыкновенную детскую присыпку, и загадочные пятна исчезли за три с половиной дня.

Всё это время я непрестанно задавался вопросом, насколько в произошедшем был виноват я, и следовало ли мне вмешаться. Макс, вроде, был всем доволен, да и мне с ним рядом было куда лучше, чем без него. Но не просрал ли он из-за этого свой шанс? Да или нет?

Также меня продолжали мучить мысли о том, что в происшествии с Моррисом и всем, последовавшем за этим, была и моя вина. Изменить прошлое я не мог, значит, мне следовало в настоящем приложить все усилия к тому, чтобы подобного не случилось в будущем.

Как гарантировать отсутствие измен со стороны молодого здорового парня? Видимо, обеспечивая его большим количеством разнообразного секса. Этим я и решил заняться в ближайшие выходные.


	29. Немного... клубнички

У меня был разработан план, и, как только мы приехали на дачу, я приступил к его выполнению.

Вечером, после наступления темноты, я решил «выйти на позицию» и обомлел. Сельская улочка, всегда больше напоминавшая тропинку, никогда и ничем не освещаемая, кроме жёлтых квадратиков окон и иногда луны, теперь напоминала ярко иллюминированный проспект. На столбе неподалёку от нашей веранды появилась наимощнейшая лампочка. Да что там лампочка! Фактически прожектор! Подобное для моего плана не подходило никак.

Я задумался. А что, если… Здоровая доля вуайеризма ещё никому не вредила. Я прикинул: если на открытой веранде не включать свет, то находящиеся на ней будут видеть всё, а их — никто. Слышать — будут, догадываться — возможно, а видеть — нет.

И вот, я решил приступить к выполнению плана.

Вернувшись в комнату, я обомлел. На кровати лежал Макс. Голый и… сладко спящий. Рядом с ним на одеяло были выложены «припасы». Он, видимо, запланировал то же самое, что и я.

Чёрт... Сначала я убедил себя подождать. Но потом эгоизм всё-таки победил.

Я забрал с кровати «припасы», выключил на кухне свет, открыл дверь на веранду, вернулся в комнату, растормошил Макса и повлёк его за собой на кухню.

— Ага… А что? А заче… Ой… Холодное… — поочерёдно бормотал он, когда я вывел его сначала на кухню, а потом и на веранду и посадил на стоявший там пластиковый стол.

Завалив Макса на спину, я шёпотом скомандовал:

— А теперь — тихо!

Заинтересованность Макса росла с каждой минутой. Впрочем, в этом я и не сомневался.

— Перевернись, — скомандовал я.

Подготовка много времени не заняла.

Я медленно вошёл в распластанное на пластиковом столе тело. Не сговариваясь, понимая, что нас могут услышать, мы принялись молча подаваться навстречу друг другу. Когда Макс, вывернув руку, попытался нажать мне на поясницу, я, подхватив его со стола, развернул его в сторону обвитых вьюнком, набитых крест-накрест плашечек, составлявших три стороны веранды.

Дело уже шло к финалу. Макс, запрокинув мне на плечо голову, часто-часто задышал, и тут… На прекрасно освещённой улочке-тропке появилась неспешно прогуливающаяся парочка.

Мать вашу! Вернее, тётю… Это были моя тётка с мужем, возвращавшиеся после вечернего моциона.

Максу уже было всё равно. Не замечая никого и ничего, сжав меня изнутри, он кончил на те самые плашечки и вьюнки.

— Тихо! — одними губами прошептал ему в ухо я и, толкнувшись в горячую узость ещё пару раз, уткнулся ему лбом в плечо и тоже кончил.

Тётка с мужем завернули за угол нашей времянки и исчезли из виду.

«Пронесло!» — подумал я, когда стало ясно, что ни в дверь, ни в выходящее во двор окно нам никто, обуреваемый возмущением, не колотит.

Осторожно отстранившись от меня, Макс хихикнул и произнёс:

— Я хотел предложить тебе сделать это ночью под звёздами.

— В огороде, что ли? — романтик во мне, возможно, умер, так и не родившись. Также, как и юморист.

— Ага! — хохотнул Макс. — Все наверняка уже спят. Идём! — потянул меня к двери он.

***

Нужно ли говорить, что утром нас разбудила громовым стуком в дверь моя тётка?

Пожаловавшись, что от «городских дачников», ошивающихся по ночам, где надо и не надо, местным жителям теперь покоя не стало, она вручила мне ключ от амбарного замка, только что навешенного ею на калитку. По её словам, этой ночью кто-то знатно потоптался по грядке с клубникой и зачем-то забрызгал клеем её любимый парник.


	30. Вася и иные неожиданности

Я направлялся домой. Макс уже должен был вернуться с нескольких выступлений в Москве, на которые его аварийно вызвали после того, как один из танцоров, тот самый «отяжелевший лебедь», который как-то прилюдно назвал Макса «заднеприводным спидозником», растянул связки на ноге, другой — внезапно уволился, а третий — в возрасте двадцати лет исхитрился подцепить ветрянку, после чего заткнуть внезапно возникшую в коллективе дыру стало банально некем.

Пока я был на работе, Макс должен был приехать из аэропорта домой. Единственное, о чём я мог в тот день думать, так только о том, чтобы всеми доступными способами отпраздновать возвращение Макса из столицы.

Войдя в квартиру, я застал картину маслом. Вернее, я её не увидел, я услышал.

— Вася, Васенька… Дай я тебе животик почешу. Иди ко мне…

Я застыл в коридоре. Потом на цыпочках подкрался к двери в комнату и осторожно заглянул.

Из-за спинки дивана, ТОГО САМОГО дивана, торчали Максовы пятки, уложенные на подлокотник.

— Ложись сверху… Дай я тебя поцелую… — донеслось до меня из-за диванной спинки. Ноги Макса исчезли.

Что за чёрт?! Нет! Появления второго Морриса я не допущу!

Не знаю, что я в тот момент собирался сделать с этим Васей. Смертоубийство я, скорее всего, не совершил бы, но настроен я был весьма решительно и допускать Максов поход налево я намерен не был.

Разогнавшись к дивану, я застыл, словно налетев на невидимую стену.

На диване развалился Максик, а у него на животе в позе сфинкса, поджав под себя лапки, возлежал кот в роскошной чёрной шубке, кот с белоснежной манишкой.

— Знакомься — Вася, — Макс сделал что-то вроде приветственного жеста в мою сторону и почесал кота за ушком.

— Он тут откуда? — испытав немалое облегчение, вопросил я. Делиться Максом я не был намерен ни с кем. Ну разве что — с котом.

— Это она, Василиса. Я её из Москвы привёз. У её хозяйки аллергия. Так что, Вася пока поживёт у нас. Надеюсь, ты не против? — поинтересовался Максим.

Я лишь закивал, как идиот, радуясь тому, что это всего лишь кот, вернее, кошка, а не любовник-конкурент.

— У меня есть ещё новость, — добавил Макс. — Правильнее сказать, новости: плохая и хорошая. С какой начать?

После Васи-Василисы я посчитал, что любая, даже самая безрадостная новость не покажется мне ужасной, и потому ответил:

— Начинай с любой.

— Окей, — Макс переложил Василису на столик у дивана. Кошка снова флегматично приняла позу сфинкса. — Ну-у-у… В общем… Значит, так… — принялся мямлить он. — Короче, там, в Москве, мне сделали предложение…

«Сейчас он скажет, что уезжает на очередные гастроли, — подумал я, — или, что хуже того, что ему предложили постоянную работу в столице». Но поскольку, как я считал, решения, касающиеся изменений в жизни Макса, должен принимать лично Макс, и права влиять на их принятие у меня не имелось, я загодя принялся убеждать себя в том, что мне придётся смириться со всем, что бы Макс сейчас ни сказал.

— Это предложение, с которым я собираюсь согласиться, — договорил он.

Я подошёл к дивану и принялся нервно наглаживать Василису. Василиса сделала вид, что ни меня, ни движений моей руки она не замечает.

— На банкете в честь юбилея Бориса Моисеевича присутствовала троюродная племянница его жены, Марина, — Макс помолчал. — Она хочет от меня ребёнка, — добавил он.

Я настолько не ожидал услышать подобного, что глупо спросил:

— А это хорошая новость или плохая?

— Хорошая, — ответил Макс. — Плохая — заключается в том, что живёт Марина в Москве.

Я, ничего больше не спрашивая, продолжал гладить кошку.

Василиса вывернулась из-под моей руки, перескочила на диван и снова в позе сфинкса устроилась у Макса на груди.

Почесав Василисе белую манишку, Максим добавил:

— Это её кошка. Вернее, теперь уже наша с тобой.


	31. Use me. Abuse me

От объявленной Максом новости я малость прифигел. Позже, когда он посвятил меня в детали и подробности, я впал в состояние, близкое к прострации, иначе бы я не упустил те «мелочи», которые оказались для меня ВЕСЬМА неожиданными, когда грянул "день икс".

Мне было объявлено, что я поеду в Москву вместе с Максом в качестве группы психологической поддержки.

В день икс, прихватив меня, Макс прибыл в столицу.

Приехав по нужному адресу, мы поднялись на пятый этаж сталинского дома с «излишествами» по фасаду и с голыми серыми унылыми кирпичами по тылу.

Дверь нам открыли ДВЕ девушки. Две АБСОЛЮТНО ОДИНАКОВЫЕ девушки. Я, как неисправный процессор, подзавис.

Одна из них продолжила скромненько стоять в уголку и застенчиво улыбаться. Вторая — бойко шагнула к нам, тревожаще залыбилась и протянула мне для рукопожатия ладонь.

— Вы — Саша, — утвердительно заявила она. — А ты, — она, как королева подданному, кивнула Максиму, — Максим. А я — Катя, — представилась она.

Бесцеремонно ухватив Макса за руку, она выдернула его из-за моей спины и, чуть подтолкнув, придала ему направление в сторону открытой двери в комнату.

— Марина, не стой как пень. Идите, — это она обратилась и к мявшейся в уголку близняшке, и к Максиму. — Ну что, а я возьму на себя развлечение нашего второго гостя, — глянула на меня она.

Клянусь, в этот момент в её взгляде промелькнуло что-то плотоядное.

Мне жестом было предложено пройти в другую комнату.

— Это я специально, — объяснила Катя. — Ну, чтоб подальше от них. Чтоб тебе психику не травмировать.

Ну спасибо, блин, большое… Я ж теперь только об этом думать и буду.

Катя врубила телевизор.

— Да не кисни ты так! Не уведёт она его у тебя. У неё личной жизни — ноль. В кои-то веки парень ей не просто понравился, а ещё и не оказался полным козлом. Она всё решимости набиралась, набиралась, а он… — Катя хмыкнула. — А он, упс… гей. Да ещё и бойфренда себе отхватил. Шикарного.

Катя принялась меня демонстративно разглядывать.

— А почему бы нам с тобой… — начала она.

— Нет, — недослушав, отрезал я.

— Ты ещё не знаешь, что я тебе предлагаю, — хмыкнула Катя.

И тут у меня не иначе как где-то что-то перемкнуло. То ли я столь своеобразно возревновал, то ли решил поквитаться и отомстить Максу, и потому ответил:

— Ну давай. Что делать будем?

— Как что? Им можно, а нам — нет?

Видимо, подобное состояние и именуется изменённым. Не будь оно в тот момент таким, каким оно тогда было, ничего бы не произошло. Но случилось то, что случилось, и никакой Аркаша Мохнорылов здесь бы не помог. Впрочем, в последствии мне и не пришло в голову к нему обращаться.

Неуёмная Катя всё не отцеплялась:

— А сверху у вас кто? Макс?

Я проигнорировал вопрос.

— А ты хоть раз пробовал?

— Что именно?

— С девушками.

— У меня не встанет, — отмахнулся от назойливой Кати я и демонстративно отвернулся к экрану.

— Спорим? — услышал я сбоку.

— По поводу чего? — раздражённо бросил я.

— Того, что встанет.

— Кать, — обратился к ней я, — или заткнись, или иди им помоги, если так любопытно, или я пойду погуляю. Нет сил твою трепотню слушать.

Я знал, что веду себя невежливо и недостойно, но я был на взводе, и мне уже было всё равно. Но неуёмная Катька не унималась.

— Если не встанет, я тут же заткнусь.

Я точно знал, что у меня не встанет ни на неё, ни в подобной ситуации, и потому плюхнулся на спину и усмехнулся:

— Ну давай. Только не расстраивайся потом особо сильно.

Это я сейчас подозреваю её в том, что она всё продумала заранее, а может, и тихоню-мышку Марину подговорила, а тогда я был убеждён, что всё это — лишь случайная идиотская импровизация.

Екатерина как-то неожиданно быстро и ловко приступила к делу. С меня были стащены штаны. Член, разумеется, ею не заинтересовался. Я демонстративно отвернулся к телевизору. А зря.

Раздался щелчок замка на двери, и Катька, разведя мне ноги, устроилась между них.

Ну-ну. Я продолжил глядеть на экран. В этом и заключалась моя вторая ошибка.

Видимо, моё состояние иначе как изменённым назвать было нельзя. Я позволил Кате похозяйничать пальчиками, губками и даже не пнул её и не спихнул на пол, когда она, явно подготовившись заранее, принялась тыкать в меня чем-то холодным и скользким. Я хотел было возмутиться, но почему-то позволил ей продолжить. Не иначе как из любопытства. Чем-то иным это объяснить сложно.

Не знаю, что это было. Любопытство? Месть Максу? Странно и глупо. Стадное чувство? Маловероятно. В общем, вы поняли. Я позволил ей сделать то, что она хотела.

Считаю ли я себя после произошедшего жертвой сексуального насилия? Сложно сказать. Меня ведь не вязали и ничем не поили. Значит, нет? Но с другой стороны, я участвовал в этом не совсем добровольно.

Я до такой степени хотел показать этой Кате свою незаинтересованность, что упустил один очень важный момент.

Эта нахалка не просто устроилась сверху, развернувшись спиной ко мне, она ещё принялась меня трахать затянутым в латекс девайсом. Когда член-предатель всё-таки встал, она уселась на него и начала приподниматься и опускаться. Я продолжал лежать, обалдев от такого предательства физиологии. Когда же Катька ещё и переключила кнопочкой искусственный член на вибрацию, то всё закончилось тем, чем оно и должно было закончиться. Я кончил.

Ухмыляясь, как кошка, слизавшая сливки и закусившая канарейкой, Катя слезла с меня и поинтересовалась:

— Ну как? Повторять будем? У тебя, кстати, встало, — в тридцать два зуба ухмыльнулась она.

А то я не заметил!

— Нет, — пробормотал я, схватил протянутую мне упаковку салфеток, обтёрся, натянул брюки и вышел в коридор, намереваясь ворваться в ту комнату, где уединились Марина с Максом, и потребовать, чтобы они завершали свои экзерсисы как можно быстрее.

Едва я вышел из комнаты, открылась дверь напротив, и появился Максим. ПОЛНОСТЬЮ одетый. Аккуратный и даже ни капельки не взъерошенный.

— Ну что? Закончили? — обратился к нему я.

— Мы? Нет. Мы ещё не начинали, а что?

От такого ответа я обалдел.

— Чем вы там занимались? — почти проорал я, балансируя где-то на грани истерики.

— Обсуждали будущее и воспитание нашего ребёнка. Саш, а ты чего? — поинтересовался Максим.

— Ничего, — отрубил я. — Значит, так. У вас ровно пятнадцать минут. Максимум — двадцать. Чтоб заделать младенца, больше не требуется, — я подошёл к двери на лестницу и, слава богу, с первой попытки справился со всеми замками. — Жду тебя внизу.

Я, не оглядываясь, вышел из квартиры и грохнул дверью.

Пока я дожидался Макса, сидя на скамеечке на детской площадке у парадной, я с телефона купил билеты на ближайший Сапсан, сдал уже купленные на ночной поезд и вызвал такси. Гулять по Москве и наслаждаться жизнью я в тот момент был абсолютно не в состоянии.

В поезде я молчал. Макс, чувствуя моё состояние, с расспросами не лез.

***

Три недели спустя, когда мы с Максом неспешно завтракали в воскресенье, раздалась трель его сотового. Макс снял трубку и вышел на балкон. Через пару минут он вернулся и протянул телефон мне.

— Это Катя.


	32. Водка, виски, вода и... шампанское

С того памятного телефонного разговора, когда выяснилось, что мы с Максом папами станем ОБА, прошло четыре месяца. Что и КАК происходило в Москве, я старался не вспоминать и в итоге всё-таки сумел выкинуть это из головы. В последние месяцы у меня порой проскакивала мысль обратиться к РЖД с предложением ввести в обиход карточки наподобие тех, что продаются на городской транспорт, настолько часто нам с Максом то по отдельности, то вдвоём приходилось мотаться в Москву к будущим мамам. Токсикоз мучил их обеих. Они обе — нас.

Слава богу, вскоре к ним приехала из Саратова мать.

Как-то раз, когда в Москву я приехал без Максима, я случайно услышал, как она выговаривала Марине:

— Ну ладно, Катька залетела, она — шалава, но и ты туда же!

Быстро выяснилось, что их мать была не в курсе очень и очень многого. Она ничего не знала о наших с Максом отношениях и ориентации. Мы, с её точки зрения, были лучшими друзьями, благополучно состоявшими в гетеросексуальных браках, проживавшими в городе трёх революций, и пригулявшими детей во время поездки в столицу для «оттяга». Поскольку я был старше Максима, то был назначен на роль коварного соблазнителя, тихоня Марина — на роль невинной жертвы, а Максим, по мнению матери близняшек, просто старался не отставать от старшего друга и не упустил случай, когда у Екатерины, моей «пассии», обнаружилась родная сестра.

Услышав всё это, я обалдел. Но опровергнуть поклёп мне не дали. Катя отозвала меня в сторону и, упершись в меня весьма заметным животиком, потребовала молчать.

Её животик меня несколько напрягал, так как по размеру весьма отличался от Марининого. Но пока свои подозрения я держал при себе.

Ещё через несколько дней, когда я был на работе, у нас с Людочкой, моей медсестрой, выдалась небольшая передышка, и мы бездельничали в кабинете, в моём кармане завибрировал телефон.

Я посмотрел на экран. Екатерина. Я вздохнул и поднёс трубку к уху.

— Слушаю.

***

Когда я смог более-менее чётко соображать, то обнаружил перед собой перепуганную Людочку.

— Алексанр-Алексанрыч, вам воды?

— Нет… — простонал я. — Водки… виски… короче, покрепче бы чего…

— У нас тут только валерьянка есть.

Людочка преданно заглянула мне в глаза.

— Случилось-то чего?

— У неё двойня, — из-под фейспалма отозвался я.

***

Жизнь — очень странная штука. По окончании приёма я всё-таки зашёл к Аркаше Мохнорылову.

***

Добравшись домой поздно вечером, я обнаружил картину маслом. В спальне на кровати лежал Макс. Наискось. Голый. Спящий. Похрапывающий. Рядом с кроватью стояла одна пустая бутыль из-под шампанского, и другая — полная. Сиротливо стояли два бокала, и в вазоне дотаивали кубики льда.

Добудиться Макса мне не удалось. Чуть передвинув его, я устроился с краю.

Утром за завтраком я всё-таки поинтересовался у него:

— У Марины что, двойня?

Макс поперхнулся чаем, и мне пришлось долго хлопать его по спине.

Как оказалось, нет, но новость про Катю для него тоже оказалась неожиданностью.

А что касается шампанского… Мы с Максом в последнее время только и делали, что работали да мотались в Москву и обратно. Вот он и решил внести немного разнообразия в нашу жизнь: сделать мне минет с шампанским. Я всё не шёл, и Максу стало скучно лежать. Дальнейшее вам известно.

А вторую бутылку мы вечером употребили в дело. Должен же я был снять стресс, да и следовало как-то отпраздновать Катину новость, и то, что мои подозрения оказались беспочвенны, и эти оба ребёнка мои?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо babozka.olga 1 за идею!


	33. Финал. Или... начало?

С того приснопамятного дня, когда я получил двойную новость, прошло уже немало времени. Близняшки Катя и Марина купили одну длинную коляску для трёх детей сразу и гуляют с ними по очереди. В дни наших с Максом приездов этот детский поезд поручается нам.

Публика порой странно просматривает на двух мужчин с «многоплодной» коляской, но нам всё равно.

Жизнь, видимо, и дальше будет подбрасывать нам самые разнообразные сюрпризы, как приятные, так и не очень. Но мы не унываем. В самом худшем случае мы запишемся на приём к доктору Мохнорылову. Оба сразу. Да.

В Москву нам теперь придётся ездить часто. По крайней мере, мне. Доверить обеих дочек Кате я всё-таки не могу. Девочек в итоге назвали Настей и Дарьей. Слава богу, я успел приехать за пару часов до до того, как их мать собиралась пойти и зарегистрировать их Флорой и Азалией. Как выяснилось, у неё был ещё запасной вариант с Ефросиньей и Констанцией, но о подобном я даже думать без содрогания не могу. Макс с Мариной своего сына назвали Мишей.

Вот он сидит, на переднем сиденье коляски и старательно жуёт башмак, не снимая его с ноги. Весь в папу. Гнётся, не потея. Настя вся бойкая, в мать. Сидит второй и пытается стащить с Миши панамку. Дарья сидит в коляске в самом конце и сосредоточенно трудится над тайной защёлки, не дающей ей встать или вылезти. Ох, намучаемся мы все, когда детки станут постарше.

А пока…

***

… чего у нас только не было.

Я живу в периодическом ожидании, что Макс не выдержит той круговерти, в который мы неожиданно очутились, и уйдёт. Уйдёт просто от меня. Или к Марине. А временами я не переживаю, а просто живу.

И знаете, что? Я счастлив.

***

— Кем работает ваша вторая половина?

— Гинекологом.

— А зовут её как?

— Саша.

Этот диалог я слышу, извлекая Настю из разросшихся кустов шиповника за скамейкой на детской площадке. Что она в этих колючках забыла?

— Саша, моя вторая половина, иди сюда! Нам пора вести детей домой! — зовёт меня Максим. Судя по его ответу, любопытные мамочки и бабушки на детской площадке его сегодня вконец достали.

С Настей на руках подхожу к нему и Мише с Дашей, которых Макс держит за руки.

На лицах мам и бабушек — шок.

Нате вам, выкусите. Завидуете? Завидуйте молча.

Впрочем, ну их всех нафиг.

16 мая 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это тот редкий случай, когда эпилог был написан раньше фанфика, и фанфик лишь дописывался к эпилогу.
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто читал.  
> И спасибо Driverу за рассказы о психологах.
> 
> Ах да. Ещё будет сиквел/вбоквел про Сашу и вбоквел-миник про доктора Мохнорылова.  
> Они уже придуманы, но сначала я должна дописать другие работы.


End file.
